Tierra de Leyendas- Atlantida
by caicaivilu13
Summary: Harry Potter/Dark Hunter. Por una opción de marketing se puso fuera de la categoría xover. Slash. HarryxOC insinuación Harry/Acheron Harry, maestro de la muerte y criatura híbrida, debe abandonar su mundo con sus hijos Tom y Teddy, y su sirviente Death. Su nuevo hogar 9.000 años A.C ¡en la Atlántida! Y sin saberlo, comienza a destruir el canon de Dark Hunter desde su inicio.
1. Prólogo

**Crossover Harry Potter/Dark Hunter**

**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las series de libros es de mi autoría, ni tengo acciones en sus editoriales ni sus adaptaciones al cine, teatro, patinaje sobre hielo, etc. La idea de juntarlos y destruir el mundo es solo mía.**

* * *

**Tierra de Leyendas **

El final que comienza (o lo que uno llama prólogo)

_"Lo que la oruga llama el fin, el resto del mundo le llama mariposa."_ (Lao Tzu)

* * *

El mundo tal como lo conoció se acabó. El viento seco barría la superficie de un planeta muerto.

Los muggles fueron, en parte, responsables de esto. Lo que una vez predijo Tom Riddle sobre lo que ocurriría con el mundo mágico cuando fuera descubierto por aquellos sin magia, se hizo realidad. La mayor cacería de brujas de la historia, acompañado del mayor genocidio jamás conocido.

El miedo a los mágicos fue exacerbado por el miedo a los hechizos de control mental que se comenzaron a efectuar en masa, pero que no contaron con el poder de las redes sociales. Un clic y todo el planeta podía ver lo que ocurría con un grupo de muggles y agentes desmemorizantes de los diferentes ministerios mágicos.

Ya no existía el secreto y quedaron expuestos.

Harry vio esto con relativa apatía al comienzo, cuando sus preocupaciones principales fueron criar a sus dos hijos.

Tras su muerte a manos de Voldemort en los terrenos de Hogwarts y su materialización en el plano del limbo, Harry se encontró con una paz que no había sentido antes. Todo estaba hecho y dicho. Estaba muerto.

Mas, un llanto de bebé resonó en la estación de trenes ficticia. Con ansiedad buscó la fuente del triste sonido hatsa encontrar un cuerpecito deforme envuelto en mantas desgastadas.

"Mi niño, no te acerques. Es parte del alma corrupta de Voldemort, que te dejó ese terrible día de Samhain". Lo que parecía el fantasma del viejo director y mentor de Harry, Albus Dumbledor, apareció cerca de la locomotora. Su voz, como un trueno, se escuchó en toda la estación.

Harry titubeó. "Pero, es solo un bebé". Le costaba apartar su vista de la patética criatura.

"Es el trozo de Horrcrux de Voldemort, Harry. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él. Recuerda que fue hecho con la pero magia conocida".

Pero Harry no estaba de acuerdo. Ese trozo de alma se soltó de la parte original, no fue realizado a propósito. Y era un bebé. Harry también tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Si hubiese vivido la vida de Tom Riddle,también se hubiese convertido en un mago oscuro. Porque ¿Quien de aquellos que vivieron en la segunda guerra mundial no han querido tener poder para revertir lo vivido? Voldemort quería un cambio en le mundo y Dumbledor se lo negó al ficharlo desde el principio en lugar de guiarlo. Los sangre puras con sus prejuicios evitaron que un media sangre obtuviera una posición en el Ministerio. La familia muggle cerró el corazón de un niño huérfano que buscaba donde pertenecer.

Harry se acercó el bulto a pesar de las advertencias del viejo hombre. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo arrulló.

El bebé de piel arrugada y ennegrecida, como expuesta al fuego, calmó su llanto hasta terminar en un silencioso chupeteo del pulgar. Y una ternura como nunca sintió lo llenó por dentro. Era un pobre bebé herido en medio de la soledad, como una vez fue él mismo Harry.

"Dumbledor. No puedo dejarlo. No así. Debe haber otra forma"

"Es un trozo de alma, no una completa. ¡No puede salir del limbo!"

Harry se aferró al pequeño cuerpo. "¡Debe haber otra forma!"

Una figura de oscuro atuendo apareció aterrando a Dumbledor, que retrocede con terror en su rostro.

"Joven Maestro Harry. Me presento como su servidora"

Aprensivo el ojiverde trata de ocultar al bebé con su cuerpo al tremo que no le quita la vista de encima a la nueva aparición. "¿Quien eres?"

"Me han dado múltiples nombres. La parca. Último destino"

"Eres la muerte"

Death, con algunos rasgos humaniodes se acerca a Harry. "Si quieres llevarte a ese trozo de calamidad, Tendrás que hacerle un cuerpo, con el tuyo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tendrás que hacer como las mujeres. El milagro de la vida"

Aturdido, Harry se incomoda por la posible solución. "¿Embarazo?"

"Es la única forma de sacarlo de esta situación sin incluir el alma original corrompida de magia negra"

Harry miró de nuevo el rostro desfigurado. Se había quedado dormido y estaba roncando quedito. Y tomó su decisión. "Lo haré. Ayudame por favor a lograrlo".

Nunca recordó exactamente cómo se hizo o cómo volvió a revivir en medio de la batalla de Hogwarts. Solo tiene memoria de haber tomado su varita y lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra contra cada mortífago que encontró.

Tras la derrota del lado oscuro, el mundo mágico pedía a gritos su presencia en los diferentes eventos post guerra. Entrevistas, bailes, juegos de quiddich, firma de libros bibliográficos no autorizados, etc

Sus propios amigos buscaban algo de esa fama. Ron exigía el dinero de las donaciones, Hermione quería su recomendación para poder ingresar a una carrera política en el Ministerio, Ginny quería un matrimonio; y así suma y sigue con el reto de sus conocidos de la escuela.

Tan agobiado por ello estaba, que Harry decidió esconderse en Grinmaul Place buscando ordenar su vida. Lugar donde se dio cuenta, dos meses después de acuartelarse, de su estado de embarazado.

Y no solo se enteró de aquello, sino también de una reacción de su cuerpo al nuevo estado de Maestro de la muerte. En su segundo año fue expuesto a dos sustancias que se mantuvieron neutras en sus sangre hasta el momento en que murió y revivió, momento en que desencadenaron cambios en su núcleo mágico tan abrumadores que terminaron cambian su anatomía: Veneno de Basilisco y lágrimas de Fénix.

Conocimiento que obtuvo en el momento que entró en labor de parto: su cuerpo había desarrollado dos alas de plumas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, que asemejaban llamas de una hoguera; una cola reptiliana originada en su coxis del tamaño de un puño y de un metro de largo. A juego con el color negro y verde brillante de la cola, le recorrían escamas con diferentes concentraciones en el interior y exterior de los muslos los glúteos la espalda, hombros, clavícula y brazos.

Lo único bueno en ese momento sobre los cambios fue la creación de un canal de parto para que el bebé saliera sin dificultad. Algo menos riesgoso que la primera opción de abrirle en canal con una cuchilla el vientre.

Los años pasaron y junto al pequeño Tom se crió el pequeño Teddy, debido a que su abuela materna, Andrómeda, terminó con una depresión tan severa que los medimagos le impidieron cuidar del bebé de su hija Tonks y de Remus.

Ya en ese momento, la amenaza del acelerado deterioro en la relaciones mágico/no mágico se podría ver venir, pero conociendo la cultura del mundo mágico y sobre todo el de Gran Bretaña, se ignoraron todas las señales. Harry no fue la excepción, con dos niños mágicos altamente animados en una gran casa, y los eventuales aspectos sociales que no podía quitarse de encima, el tiempo libre escaseaba.

Al igual que su libertad.

Fue producto a que, en un evento de caridad, Ginny forzó sus intenciones carnales tan crudamente que su 'glamour' cayó revelando su estado de criatura a todo el mundo mágico, tachándolo de menos que humano de inmediato. Siendo apresado enseguida y encerrado en las mazmorras del Ministerio, fue usado como objeto de experimentos durante cinco años por los Inefables.

Con ese nuevo revés en su vida, sus siempre 'mejores amigos' trataron de hacerle perder sus derechos financieros varias veces, aludiendo a su nuevo estado de criatura. La única satisfacción que obtuvo tras su traición fue negarles el placer de derrochar el dinero de la finca Potter, con el apoyo legal que los duendes de Gringots realizaron aun estando encarcelado.

Tras cinco años de encierro y tortura, pudo salir. Mas no fue por la buena voluntad de las masas hacia su salvador. Ese día se marcó como hito del lanzamiento de las primeras bombas al centro del poder de los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña, El Ministerio de Magia, comenzando lo que se conocería como la Cruzada Antimagia.

Debido a esto, la celda subterránea custodiada por poderosas barreras no logró soportar la onda expansiva y escombros que cayeron, destruyendo las runas antiguas que recluían la magia.

Harry no pudo evitar reír maniáticamente en sus ataduras, parecidas a una camisa de fuerza muggle. Sus sentidos embotados ya no sentían vida en el resto del edificio.

La oscura presencia que le mantenía cuerdo se materializó. "Maestro"

"Death"

"Creo que es hora de sacarlo de aquí"

"¿Los… niños?"

"A salvo"

Sin más que agregar la entidad los apareció fuera de los restos de lo que una vez fue el Ministerio de la Magia británico, para llevarlos a la mansión Black.

Kreacher murió hace mucho tiempo y Death se encargó de mantener a los dos niños, de ahora siete años.

Harry había recuperado su libertad, pero al precio de ver iniciar la guerra más brutal, comparable a los sueños de George Romero. El miedo a un mágico era tal, que los muggles se mataban entre ellos ante la menor duda, como si de infectados se tratase.

Los siguientes meses, Harry se dedicó a buscar alimento, mantener las barreras de la mansión, y cuidar de sus hijos a pesar de las terribles circunstancias que vivía el resto del planeta. Él ya no era su heroe. No era su problema.

Hasta el día en que Harry salió y la mansión fue descubierta por los fanáticos anti magia. Los niños fueron puestos en medio de una gran turba; personas demacradas y de apariencia enferma debido a la escasez de alimentos y el resultado del envenenamiento por radiación, tras las bombas atómicas lanzadas en otros países; todos pidiendo la sangre mágica.

Teddy y Tom temblaban en un apretado abrazo mientras eran lastimados por las piedras arrojadas.

El que dirigía al grupo, en un instante de inspiración, pidió un que los bañaran con gasolina.

"Esto es el final para todos los antinaturales mágicos". Levantó un cerillo encendido como una antorcha y lo arrojó al par de niños.

Las llamas se alzaron con gran premura sobre las pequeñas figuras de Teddy y Tom, hasta tragarlos en sus llamas rojas.

Tom fue el primero en romperse a llorar. "¡PAPÁAA!"

Teddy lloraba y gritaba sin soltar a Tom.

Las risas de sus verdugos resonó por las calles desoladas tapando los gritos infantiles. O al menos al comienzo. Antes de darse cuenta que los niños no fueron heridos por las ascuas.

El líder, asustado, ordenó que los golpearan. Siendo obedecido por algunos de sus seguidores que levantaron palos y herramientas de jardín con aquel propósito, pero fueron detenidos por una fuerte ventisca salida de la nada.

El viento, cual tornado, apagó las llamas y derribó a los agresores.

"No les perdonaré por atacar a niños indefensos". Y cual figura vengadora Tom vio volar por encima a su padre con sus alas extendidas y su cola al viento. Sus ojos brillaban dando un efecto aterrador a su verde mirada.

La ira de Harry no tuvo límites y desbocó su magia por puro instinto y sed de venganza. Una niebla oscura fue liberada como gas a presión, volviendo oscura la ciudad y extendiéndose más allá del horizonte. Minutos duró el fenómeno y al volver en sí, Harry no pudo sentir ningún ser viviente a su alrededor, salvo sus hijos.

Con temor de su poder recuperó a los niños y volvieron a la mansión deteriorada.

Siete días después se dio cuenta del verdadero alcance de su arrebato: El mundo tal como lo conoció se acabó.

Liberó poderes de la muerte que, mezclados con el veneno radioactivo de las bombas, terminó con toda la vida del planeta. Incluso con la magia misma.

El planeta conocido una vez como Tierra ahora era otra roca más, a la deriva en el espacio.

La ciudad de Londres estaba en completo silencio. Solo el viento recorría los recovecos de la triste ciudad, trayendo el fétido olor de la descomposición. El Tamesis fluía evitando los blancos cuerpos hinchados, oscurecidas sus aguas cual luto funesto.

Observando el paisaje desde Tower Bridge, la pequeña familia de magos.

A sus espaldas, la tenebrosa figura apareció. "Maestro, deben irse de aquí"

"¿A donde Death? No hay donde ir". Dijo con pesar el ojiverde mientras acariciaba las cabezas de sus hijos. Ni las criaturas del abismo oceánico sobrevivieron a su ira.

Death con huesudas manos dibuja en el aire figuras que solo ella conocía, y que de alguna forma comenzaron a apacer en el suelo. "Pueden ir a otro mundo. Uno vivo. Uno donde pueda enviarlos con la poca de magia que queda aquí".

Harry asiente, sin más opciones. Guió a Tom y Teddy al círculo mágico y puso su propio poder en las runas desconocidas. La activación fue lenta, como si costara cargarse de magia. El aire a su alrededor comenzó a moverse, alzándose cada vez con mayor fuerza y velocidad, como si intentara envolverlos en una esfera.

Harry entonces se percató de un detalle. "¡Death! ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?". Ella no estaba dentro del círculo rúnico.

"A donde van ya existe una entidad de la muerte. Y aquí no quedan seres vivos. Ya no soy necesaria"

"¡Eso no es justo! ¡Trabajaste duro por eones! ¿Y vas a desaparecer aquí? ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres!?"

"No. No me gusta eso. Me gusta la humanidad. Me gusta la vida, es interesante". Debajo de su capucha ajada se ve una sonrisa dentada. "Me gustan tus hijos a pesar de que son un incordio la mayor parte del tiempo".

"¡Hey!". Teddy la mira indignado a pesar de las lágrimas que derrama, mientras que Tom no le quita la mirada triste y los puños apretados. Su niñera de años se quedaba a morir.

El portal se abrió de golpe y los tres comenzaban a ser succionados. Harry intenta alcanzar a la entidad sin soltar a los niños con su brazo libre.

"Que tengan una buena vida". Levanta su huesuda mano despidiéndose. O al menos esa fue su intención hasta que una pequeña mano se aprieta en torno a la propia y con brusquedad fue jalado al centro del círculo mágico.

Y en un último destello de luz, dejaron ese mundo completamente devastado.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí vengo, comenzando algo antes de terminar otros proyectos. U.u

Lo bueno es que está terminado! OMG!

Al menos esta parte. Mi idea inicial era hacer 3 partes, pero la segunda no me deja continuar. Así que quizás vaya por la tercera y omita la segunda. No prometo nada.

Esto es un tributo a toda/os las/los autoras/es de fanficcion de este crossover. Mis felicitaciones. (Próximamente pondré sus nicknames)


	2. Atlantida

**N/A: ¡**Hola otra vez! Les aclaro que todo esto es un trabajo completo, es decir, no pensado como capítulos, pero por motivos de extensión está cortado.

**Advertencias**: Debido al tipo de mundo en que se desarrolla Dark hunter se tratan temas como esclavitud sexual, tortura, asesinato, abuso infantil. También hay escenas de insinuación sexual consensuada entre hombres. Si no te gusta no leer por favor. Se deja a criterio del lector.

* * *

**Atlántida**

_"No todo lo que brilla es oro"_ (o, ninguna ciudad es perfecta)

Estaba de espaldas en un suelo cálido y el molesto sol molesta sus ojos. Sus alas y se extendían sin cuidado a sus costados, mientras movía perezoso la punta de su cola.

El sonido de las olas del mar a la distancia lo desorientaron al igual que el intenso brillo.

Al buscar dilucidar donde estaba recordó los últimos momentos antes de ser completamente absorbidos por el portal.

Tom se soltó de su abrazo y corrió para sostener la mano de Death. Fuer por puro instinto que Harry reaccionó a tomar la ropa de Tom para jalarlo con fuerza. Su cola de serpiente rodeó a todos mientras el brusco movimiento los trasportaba a otro mundo.

Ahora podía ver que estaban todos en lo que parecían dunas de arena cercanas a la playa, bañada de un mar azul hermoso y olas blancas.

"¿Están todos bien? ¿Teddy?"

"¡Aquí! Me siento raro, creo voy a vomitar"

"¿Tom?"

"Me duele la cabeza, papá"

"¿Death?"

"No sé como me siento"

Con un suspiro Harry se relaja sobre la arena. Al menos estaban todos juntos y relativamente bien.

El pelinegro entonces se percata de lo diferente que suena la voz de Death y, sorprendido, se levanta con premura para enfocarse en su tenebroso servidor. "¡Death! ¿Que te paso?"

La entidad oscura mostraba la figura más humana que le había visto nunca. El cuerpo de una mujer de piel muy pálida y cabello tan negro que lograba verse azul según le diese el sol. De figura curvilínea, todas envueltas en una tela negra desgarrada.

"Creo que debido a que no soy realmente la muerte en este mundo, adquirí un cuerpo humano". Movió sus manos en frente del hermoso rostro con curiosidad. "Aun tengo todos mis poderes, pero no consigo la necesidad de hacer mi trabajo".

Teddy se sienta para observar el nuevo cuerpo de Death. "Te vez bien, aunque es raro". Su rostro concentrado cambia en el momento en que suena su estómago. "Tengo hambre, papá". Mira con ojos llorosos a Harry.

Tommy lo observa con el ceño fruncido. "No deberías pensar en comer aun, Teddy. Estamos en medio de la nada sin dinero ni casa donde refugiarnos. Hay otras prioridades ahora"

Harry se levanta y sacude la arena. Abraza a Teddy y le revuelve los cabellos cariñoso molestando al joven en el proceso. "No se preocupen. Podremos adaptarnos pronto"

"Maestro, puedo ir a conseguir información de este mundo si lo desea"

"Has lo que puedas Death. Y cuidate"

La oscura entidad desapareció sin hacer un sonido.

Teddy hace un puchero. "Aun tengo hambre".

"¡Teddy!". Tom vuelve a darle una conferencia.

Y Harry, algo exasperado, los mueve más cerca de la costa antes de dedicarse a sobrevolar las olas buscando peces para comer.

Con algunos conjuros bien dados lograron hacer un picnic improvisado en la playa hasta que Death volvió.

"Maestro. En este mundo existen entidades conocidas como dioses. Ellas regentan diferentes emociones, lugares o concentran poderes determinados. Tienen, al igual que los humanos y criaturas que pude encontrar, un orden social de tipo patriarcal. Utilizan dinero en metal en lugar del trueque. El planeta apenas está poblado, en comparación con el nuestro. Realmente me recuerda a una época antigua pre Minoica".

"¿Antes de los primeros griegos?"

"Incluso antes, pero que realmente no existió como aquí en nuestro mundo"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues, en la actualidad estamos en la isla de Atlantis. Que en nuestro mundo nunca existió. Era una fábula"

"¿¡La Atlántida!?"

"Supongo que al ser una dimensión diferente, habrán cambios con respecto a la nuestra, pero se conservarán rasgos".

Harry se tapó los ojos cansado. "Entonces, estamos en una época antigua. Genial". Ve a los niños jugar en el agua a pocos metros de la orilla. "¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?"

"Si quiere adaptarse pronto a este mundo, lo mejor será ir a la ciudad. Si no es así, entonces una casa en las zonas rurales, no debiera ser un problema".

"Creo que necesitamos encajar lo antes posible". Estaba pensando en los impuestos y las medidas para hacerlos pagar, como verdugos y castigos públicos. No iba a volver a correr y esconderse en ese mundo, si podía evitarlo.

Con la decisión tomada, Death se transforma en un corcel negro para poder llevar a los niños por las calientes arenas,mientras que Harry caminaba a su lado con su forma de criatura.

Tardaron un par de horas para llegar a la ciudad, usando un aumento de velocidad dado por las alas de Harry y la magia propia de Death.

La vista era preciosa. Una verdadera ciudad amurallada pre griega, y sin embargo, con gran parecido a las polis (1) helénicas.

Color por todas partes, gente hablando en las calles. Animales sueltos o amarrados. Era todo realmente fascinante para el grupo interdimencional.

Harry se dio cuenta de que podía entender la lengua desconocida como si fuese la propia,o mejor dicho, como cuando habla parsel, no siendo capaz de diferenciar cuando habla un idioma o cambia a otro.

Y como si Death le leyera la mente dijo. "Es un regalo del Maestro de la muerte, Maestro".

"¡No hagas eso, Death!. Es raro hablar con un caballo". Susurra desesperado Harry.

"¡Yo también puedo entender, Harry!"

"¡Baja la voz, Teddy! O llamaremos la atención"

"¡Pero Tommy! Estoy aburrido, ¿Podemos ir a explorar?". Trata de convencer a Harry ampliando sus ojo adorablemente.

El pelinegro mueve la cabeza cansado. "No hasta saber cómo es aquí, Teddy". Mirando al rededor piensa en voz alta. "Necesitamos dinero"

"Yo puedo conseguirlo, Maestro", Death como equino los lleva hasta un callejón oscuro y se transforma de nuevo en mujer. Sale sin decir una palabra, regresando unos treinta minutos después con varias bolsas de dinero.

Harry observa las bolsas de cuero con marcado asombro. "¿Como conseguiste esto?"

"Maté a varios hombres aparentemente ricos y les robé"

Con ojos desorbitados Harry le dice. "¡No puedes hacer eso, Death!"

Ella solo se encoge de hombros. "Ellos querían tener sexo conmigo. Recibieron lo que querían"

Harry se horroriza por la palabra S.E.X.O, y mira a sus hijos para ver si habían escuchado. Afortunadamente ambos estaban demasiado concentrados por los espectáculos callejeros que se alcanzaban a ver desde el callejón.

"No vuelvas a decir eso en frente de los niños y tampoco mates a cualquiera por dinero".

"Como quiera Maestro". Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Al menos con ese dinero lograron conseguir alojamiento y comida local.

Harry dedicó los siguientes días a estudiar la sociedad y los diferentes trabajos que podría hacer para ganarse la vida.

Al final, terminó adoptando el nombre de Evan (2), un artista callejero que se dedica a hacer malabares con bolas de fuego.

Estaba usando sus habilidades relacionadas al fénix para controlar el fuego, consiguiendo rápidamente una gran cantidad de fans que iban todos los días a ver las proezas.

Mientras, los niños eran cuidados por la letal entidad que tomó nuevamente el rol de niñera y profesora, educando al par en el idioma, la geografía local y las matemáticas.

Todo fue bien durante varias semanas hasta que un rico mercader le hace un invitación a una fiesta como espectáculo principal.

Hizo su acto con normalidad frente a la audiencia adinerada y en medio del receso, el hombre que lo contrató toca su culo.

"Vamos, bonito. Sigamos el espectáculo en privado"

Evan, enojado lo sigue hasta la habitación vacía y lo golpea. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese repulsivo hombre a creer que era una prostituta? ¿No había suficientes jóvenes hermosos caminando por la casa para tal entretenimiento?.

Al calmarse, el híbrido de fénix/basilisco se da cuenta del sangriento estado del hombre en el suelo. Arrepentido por su arrebato hace una serie de hechizos de curación sin varita dejando algunas lesiones y moretones como castigo, terminando con un 'obliviate' y un 'confusio', para que no recordara cómo llegó a ese estado.

Se estaba por ir cuando lanza un último maleficio: impotencia y pérdida del deseo. Esperaba que así el hombre no molestara a ningún otro u otra.

Volviendo a la casa que arrendaba a un viudo vendedor de alfombras, piensa en cambiar de trabajo. Si seguía realizando actuaciones podría terminar en una situación parecida a la recientemente vivida.

Al final, terminó cambiando al trabajo de sanador. La gente comenzó a correr la voz de su labor impecable al momento de curar diferentes dolencias, otorgándole con el correr de los meses una reputación como Maestro Sanador, y con ello, una creciente fortuna.

De este modo, la pequeña familia terminó mudándose a una casa poco ostentosa con un espacio para la consulta y otra que usaba Evan como clínica, para aquellos que necesitaban internarse por un par de días.

En los momentos que tenia libre de cuidar de la clínica y de sus hijos, Evan recorría los burdeles buscando ayudar a los pobres tsoulus (3), muchas veces con heridas infectadas o venéreas producto del labor al que estaban obligados. Incluso llegó a comprar varios antes de liberarlos y ubicarlos como sirvientes de familias dineradas menos abusivas, y con algunos encantos repelentes. Nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Ese día no era diferente de otros. Recorría el barrio rojo con el corazón en la garganta al ver casi niños siendo ofrecidos para el placer. Su mente jugándole malas pasadas al superponer los rostros de Tommy y Teddy en aquellos jóvenes. ¡Sus hijos tenía diez años, Merlín!"

Estaba en frente de uno de los locales más caros cuando escucha la conversación de dos clientes que salían.

"Ese chico realmente sabe como gritar"

"¿Viste su rostro cuando lo penetré? Realmente estaba extasiado. Su deliciosa expresión enmarcada por aquellos rubios cabellos y ojos como plata fundida".

"Y la sangre. Cuando comenzó a sangrar todo fue aun mejor"

Con bilis en la garganta, Evan les arroja una maldición, cuyos síntomas era parecidos a los más fuertes de la sífilis de etapa 2 que aparecerían en un par de horas, y en una semana se desarrollaría en síntomas de etapa 3. A ver si disfrutaban ver caer su pene y piel antes de volverse completamente locos de dolor. Par de depravados.

Con premura se adentra en el antro de lujuria mal concebida buscando al joven herido.

Escuchó susurros de los demás esclavos. Comentarios mal intencionados en la comparación de la potencia sexual y belleza de uno de los tsoulus. Parecía ser un hecho habitual menospreciar a aquella persona, pensó Evan.

En eso se le atraviesa un joven de cabellos cobrizos rizados, ojos color miel y piel color durazno. ¡Y completamente desnudo!. "¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?". Movía sus caderas de manera sugerente al tiempo que pasaba su mano lánguidamente por el costado de su cintura hasta su muslo.

"¡¿Qué edad tienes?!". Cuestionó Harry nervioso.

"Catorce veranos, señor". Pensando que le apetecía al morocho se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. "Y soy muy flexible"

Evan negó fuertemente con la cabeza. "No estoy interesado, chico". Desembolsa don monedas de oro de su bolsa exterior. "Y comprate un poco de ropa".

Y como si sabuesos infernales lo persiguieran apresuró el paso a donde creía que los susurros aumentaban. Después de todo, en su experiencia, los que cotillean para herir lo hacen lo más cerca del objeto de sus comentarios mezquinos.

Vio el marco de un dindel con al rededor de diez jóvenes cuchicheando, dándole la espalda. ¡Ese debía ser el lugar!.

Elevando su estatura de 1.70 m (4) para darle más presencia entre los jóvenes, dijo."Abran paso". Los cuerpos núbiles se apartaron rebelando una habitación levemente iluminada por ventanucos en lo más alto del techo. El olor a sangre y sexo golpeó sus sentidos peor que el resto del burdel. Al parecer no limpiaban con tanto cuidado como en las demás habitaciones.

En medio de unas mantas desordenadas pudo ver el cuerpo maltratado de un niño no mayor a los doce, con la espalda llena de latigazos y sangre entre las piernas.

"Morgana". Apresurándose al cuerpo caído Evan Se dedicó a hacer un diagnóstico rápido. Tenía desgarrado el recto y estaba desangrándose. Tenía desnutrición.

"Miren. Siempre consigue lo bueno". Uno de los chismosos alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que el viajero interdimensional captara a pesar de estar concentrado en tratar al rubio.

"¡LARGO!". Su voz retumbó por las paredes denudas asustando a todos los mirones, quienes desocuparon inmediatamente el lugar.

Con un movimiento de muñeca limpió y esterilizó las ropas de cama. El olor era nauseabundo. Después dejó inconsciente al tsoulus para comenzar a palpar el ano desgarrado con dos dedos. Murmuró los encantos para esterilizar y comenzar a cerrar las heridas internas. Se limpió con un paño al terminar y repasó con un encanto, antes de hacer lo mismo en la espalda y cada lesión o moretón que encontró en la maltratada piel. Con una ocurrencia tardía también abrió la boca y examinó la garganta inflamada. Esos bastardos.

Terminó realizando un masaje completo buscando aliviar la tensión que el cuerpo había sufrido las últimas horas.

Al acabar el joven se despertó soñoliento antes de sobresaltarse al ver al extraño cerca de él.

"Disculpa si te asusté. Soy Evan, sanador. Vine a revisarte. Estabas sangrando mucho".

El joven recientemente despertado comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, buscando las huellas de su trabajo. Y no vio nada, ni siquiera una marca. "¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?".

"Una hora más o menos".

¡Eso no podía ser verdad! ¡Nadie podía sanar en ese tiempo!. "Mientes"

Evan se sorprendió por la acusación. "No. Es una habilidad que tengo". ¿Como explicarle su magia a un no mágico sin que salte por miedo y odio irracional. "Me fue dado por los dioses". ¡Que suerte que existieran entes poderosos capaces de dar dones a los humanos!.

Apaciguado el joven esclavo, Evan se toma su tiempo para observarlo. De rostro atractivo que si llega a adulto será un asesino romántico sin duda, increíbles ojos como mercurio líquido en espiral, Cuerpo flexible lleno de músculos apenas visibles, pero que prometen un gran crecimiento. En comparación con el mismo Evan, ese chico iba a ser muy alto y musculoso. ¿Por que la vida era tan injusta?. Evan apenas logró el 1.70,de cuerpo más delgado que ancho y músculos magros poco abultados. ¡Y tenia casi treinta años!. Pero en honor a la verdad, con su problema de criatura, dejó de desarrollarse su cuerpo en torno a la veintena, sumado a la desnutrición no tratada y a las innumerables lesiones sanadas con magia accidental, era un verdadero milagro que terminara su desarrollo físico como lo hizo.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar su mente, Evan tomó una túnica blanca de vestir, que transfiguró poco antes de que su paciente despertara.

El chico, que lo miraba como si esperara algo, recogió asombrado la ropa ofrecida. Se la puso sin cuestionar, quedando sentado en el mismo lugar tras acomodarse las telas, antes de mirar triste sus manos sobre su regazo.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Mi tío. Vendrá pronto a llevarme"

Evan empuñó las manos clavándose las uñas en las palmas hasta sacar sangre. "¿El es tu proxeneta?". Pero el chico no entendió el término. Hipogrifos desbocados, el maldito abismo de tiempo en el lenguaje. "Mmm… es el encargado de tu… trabajo".

"Sí. Es quien me deja en los burdeles o me ofrece a la gente rica".

Bastardo. "No te preocupes por eso. Te vienes conmigo. Me encargaré de tu tío".

Inseguro, el joven tsoulus lo acompañó fuera del antro de egoísmo y corrupción. Evan los llevó con calma hasta su hogar en la zona céntrica. pero apartado de la zona residencial y comercial.

Al llegar avisó de su regreso a su fmailia. "¡Hola a todos! Volví bien"

"¡Papáaa!". Teddy llegó corriendo por un estrecho pasillo para lanzarse sobre Evan.

"¡Te haces pesado, Theodorus!". Gracias a Morgana por la fuerza extra que le da su lado de criatura. "¿Cómo te fue en tus estudios?"

El niño de diez años hizo un puchero adorable. "Death se enojó porque no hice mis tarea ayer y me hizo escribir en un lienzo 'Ser responsable en mis tareas', para que lo coloque en mi habitación"

"Eso es útil". Comentó Evan. En la escuela lo obligaban a escribir en pergamino que después terminaba botando al basurero. "¿Y Thom?".

"Está leyendo uno de los textos de astronomía". En eso reconoce la presencia de una cara nueva. "¿Quien eres tú? ¿Vienes a la clínica? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Mi papá es el mejor sanador de toda Atlantis!"

Evan baja al energético niño con una mezcla de sentimientos en el pecho, entre ternura y exasperación. "Deberías controlar esa lengua Teddy". En eso llegan los otros dos miembros de la familia. "Hey, Death. ¿Todo bien en mi ausencia?".

"Sin problemas, Maestro Evan". Esa costumbre de llamarlo maestro no había podido sacárselo a la entidad, por lo que la dejó así. Además, en la época en que vivían no sonaba raro.

"Bien, gente. Les presento a un nuevo miembro de la casa. Eh..."

"Mi nombre es Acheron".

Tommy se acercó a observar la extraña coloración de los iris, desconfiado con el intruso. Pero la mirada amenazante se echó a perder cuando Teddy saltó sobre su hombro emocionado.

"Te gusta jugar al caballito de bronce (5). A esconderse. ¿Sabes nadar? A veces vamos a la playa. ¿Conoces los sándwich de jamón y aceituna? A mi me gustan más los de queso de cabra, a menos que se acerque la luna llena..."

"¡Teddy!". Tommy lo miraba molesto. ¡era un intruso en su casa! Podría traicionarlos como tía Mione y tía Ginny.

"Vamos, Tommy. Papá dijo que estaba bien"

Death, previendo una discusión entre los hermanos no consanguíneos, dio un paso al frente para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos jóvenes. "Cálmense o no tendrán postre". Y como de una magia misteriosa y antigua ligada a ritos de sangre, ambos se callaron de inmediato para mirarla llenos de horror. "Ahora, pórtense bien y vayan a jugar". Dio una especialmente penetrante mirada a Tommy antes de hacer que los dos revoltosos arrastrasen al joven al interior de la casa.

"Gracias Death. No se que haría sin ti"

"Lo hiciste bien en Londres. Solo estoy como un comodín, Maestro". Le dio una sonrisa ladeada. Obviamente divertida.

Evan no pudo, ni quiso, evitar abrazarla. Nunca fue dado al contacto físico, pero Death era como una hermana. Una astuta y traviesa hermana.

Tras soltarse, Death le sirve un baso de agua. "Ahora, cuéntame de que se trata el nuevo chico. No creo que esté herido y se ve bien para ser un chico de la calle".

"Es un tsoulus". La entidad cambió sus postura juguetona radicalmente. "Estaba muy mal herido. Death, su propio tío lo prostituye y deja que los lastimen de formas horrorosas".

Al mujer se cruzó de brazos. "Evan, así es como es el ser humano desde siempre. Si puede ganar algo lastimando a otro, no duda en hacerlo".

Evan golpeó la mesa de madera brutalmente. "No debería ser así".

Death se acerca para sostener la mano magullada con delicadeza. "No puedes cambiar eso, Evan. Pero puedes intentar cambiar la vida de este niño".

"¿Puedes enseñarle junto con los chicos?"

Ella volvió a sonreír de lado. "¿Pueden los peces nadar en el agua?". Eso al menos le valió cambiar el estado de ánimo de Evan, que comenzó a reír. "Debes terminar lo que empezaste, Maestro. El día ya no es joven".

"Tienes razón. Voy a verme con el tío de Acheron".

Con una nueva resolución en el corazón, Evan volvió al barrio rojo a ver quien podría darle la dirección del tío de Acheron. No iba a preguntarle al pobre chico que apenas se acostumbraba a la extraña sinergia entre Teddy y Tommy.

Una vez más en la calle de los burdeles, Evan preguntó por el desalmado hombre que daba a su sobrino de doce años como ramera. Tras unos treinta minutos fue encontrado por hombres vulgares armados.

"¿Caballeros?"

"El amo nos envía a por usted. Dice que le robó su propiedad"

Apretando los dientes, el ojiverde los siguió sin hacer escándalo.

Fue guiado a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad amurallada. No era un mal lugar para vivir, lástima de la inmundicia de ser humano que usaba las instalaciones como morada.

Evan ingresa a un salón rodeado de columnas con vista al jardín. "Vaya,vaya. No sabía que el ladrón fuera el respetado y célebre sanador de Atlantis". Evan escuchó la voz burlona con ira.

"No he robado nada. Por le contrario, vengo a negociar una compra".

"¿Oh? Entonces el ladrón es uno honrado. Viene a pagar por lo robado"

"Puede que le interese este trato, señor Estes". Sacó de su morral una considerable bolsa que estaba llena de oro, como se vio al desatar el lazo de cuero. "Me parece que esto excede con creces el valor de un tsoulus"

Al menos debía haber dinero suficiente como para comprarse una casa con todo y sirvientes.

"Es usted generoso, pero no gracias. No estoy interesado en vender a ese eslavo. Espero si un rembolso por las molestias causadas al llevárselo". Miró codicioso la bolsa ofrecida. "La mitad de eso sería suficiente".

"Me parece que es usted demasiado intransigente. Negociemos entonces. ¿Cuanto por el chico?"

"No me ha entendido, mi buen señor. No está en venta". Estes se levanta de su asiento. "Hombres más poderosos y ricos han venido tras el culo de mi sobrino, y no les he dejado quedarse con él. ¿Entiende ahora? Pague lo que me debe y devuelva al niño". Los hombres armados aparecieron y rodearon a Evan, mostrando sus armas amenazadoramente.

"Entonces. ¿Piensa aprovecharse del chico por más tiempo?"

"No es usted nadie para cuestionar qué hago con mis pertenencias. Pero sí. Por algo lo he entrenado desde los siete años. Es delicioso en la cama. ¿Por qué no lucrar con ello?"

No pudiendo controlar más sus sentimientos de odio por ese sujeto, Evan rompió su 'glamour' mostrando sus poderosas alas y flexible cola. Incluso sus ojos brillaron cual Avada Kedabra.

Sin darle tiempo a sus agresores a recuperarse del shock Evan, con un elegante movimiento giratorio, les cortó las cabezas con sus afiladas garras, dejando una estela de sangre en el piso de mármol blanco.

El olor a orina llegó a la nariz de Evan, obligándolo a mirar a su anfitrión. "Pero ¿Qué eres? ¿¡Un dios!?"

"Soy aquel que verás por última vez". O la menos esa fue la intención original. Pero si lo mataba, se convertiría en el principal sospechoso y Acheron sería llevado como prueba ante un tribunal, Evan se juzgaría culpable, Acheron volvería a convertirse en esclavo con otro dueño y sus propios hijos iban a estar en problemas.

Con esto en mente diseñó otra forma para castigar a Estes. "¡Imperius!". Vio el terror del humano cambiar por una sosegada aceptación. Una mente débil, que fácil. "Estes, quieres desembarazarte del tsoulus Acheros, y lo vas a vender a mi. Redacta un contrato de 'cedo'. Después vas a hacer los mismo con el resto de animales y propiedades, para cederlos a tus sirvientes y esclavos, que previamente liberarás. Te demorarás siete días en hacer los papeles legales. Una vez terminado, en la séptima noche, te dirigirás al templo del dios de la justicia. Gritaras que el dios a hablado ante ti y te a juzgado poco piadoso, poco justo y deleznable. Con esto te desnudaras y cortarás la garganta". Lo vio asentir conforme. "Ahora, quitate la ropa. Quiero dejar algunas cosas claras". Llamas anaranjadas aparecieron en la punta de sus garras.

Siete días después la ciudad estaba conmocionada por la total liberación de esclavos de la casa de Estes Parthenopaeus, hermano del rey de Atlántis. ¡Y estaba regalando sus posiciones materiales a los esclavos libertos!. El Rey Xerxes, al enterarse envió a varios mensajeros para pedir por sus acciones, pero Estes murmuraba siempre que dios se lo había dicho.

Pero el horror máximo fue la noche de celebraciones mundanas en honor al dios de la justicia de la ciudad. Estes llegó vestido con ropajes campesinos hasta el frontis del templo.

Los espectadores juraron al día siguiente que su rostro estaba enajenado, fuera de sí. Le escucharon gritar que dios le juzgó impío y que procedió a rasgar sus ropajes con una daga de hierro mal afilada.

Su cuerpo estaba marcado con palabras, quemadas en la piel: pedófilo, esclavista, asesino, egoísta, torturador, deleznable, asqueroso, traidor.

Algunas incluso estaban supurando pus y sangre. Y el hedor a descomposición de heridas en pies y muñecas, como si hubiera sido sostenido con hierro de esclavo por mucho tiempo, provocaron arcadas en muchos de los transeúntes.

Y en medio del estupor Estes se cortó el cuello con gran dificultad por el metal casi sin filo. El cuerpo sin vida calló en medio de un espantado silencio. Que duró, lo que dura un bostezo.

La cacofonía de gritos llenó los pies del templo de la justicia.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y las estaciones continuaron su ciclo. Dos años desde que llegaron a Atlantis, uno desde que Acheron se unió a que la familia pequeña y extraña familia.

Los problemas de adaptación más fuertes fueron la necesidad de evitar a toda costa que Acheron supiera de su magia. Aun estaba muy fresca la experiencia de la traición, el escape y la hoguera en su Inglaterra natal.

Pero, a pesar de la desconfianza de Thom ante el rubio atlante, las tensiones dentro dela familia fueron apaciguándose con cada comida, casa sesión de estudio o juego que compartían los niños.

En relación a la educación, Death se dedicó a enseñar a los tres varones en diferentes aspectos, pensando en qué les podría ayudar en el desarrollo futuro, sobre todo pensando en las opciones de Acheron, como gemelo no deseado del heredero al trono. El futuro dentro de Atlantis no era muy auspicioso, por lo que Evan y Death pensaban en otras ciudades fuera de la isla, hacia los continentes Asiático, Africano o incluso Europeo (5).

Sumado al conocimiento base que Death creía que debían saber, como: álgebra, astronomía, escritura, herbología, agricultura, sanación y metalurgia; también se agregaban clases extras de náutica, carpintería náutica y cetrería.

Pero Evan aun así veía triste a Teddy y a Tommy muy serio. Le preocupaba que no pudiesen superar del todo el hito de la hoguera. Las pesadillas eran menos recurrentes, sobre todo cuando dormían todos en la misma cama. Algo que asombró a Acheron cuando se entero, aunque feliz se sumó al extraño grupo nocturno.

"Hey, Death. ¿Qué crees que falta?". La entidad en forma femenina lo observa interrogante. "Me refiero a los chicos. Qué más podríamos hacer por ellos. Temo que nunca se sientan seguros otra vez". Algo de auto recriminación se pudo escuchar, después de todo, era su culpa por dejarlos solos en Londres para ser asaltados por los fanáticos.

"Un polluelo debe caer muchas veces del árbol antes de aprender a volar"

"Habla claro, Death". Su sirviente siempre le a gustado hablar en metáforas. A vece sle recordaba a Luna Luvegood por ello.

"Creo que deben buscar sus propias formas de reaseguro"

"¿Qué podría ser?"

"En esta época, 'más vale tener un arma y no necesitarla, que necesitarla y no tenerla'(6)"

Con eso en mente Evan se contactó con un anterior paciente de la clínica. Es hora de que todos aprendan a defenderse.

* * *

Efeso era un hombre curtido de unos cuarenta años, 2.10m de alto y cabellos oscuros al igual que sus ojos. Adiestrado como parte de su legado familiar y participó en varias batallas como soldado de Atlantis, tanto en tierra como en el mar. Al comienzo por patriotismo, después por obligación y al final por necesidad. Comprendió que la guerra no es más que una forma para ganar riquezas para los ricos, mientras que empobrece a los campesinos y denigra a los desesperados. Los burdeles florecen como margaritas en primavera con cada campaña que se hace mientras que los campos son depredados tanto por los enemigos como por lo aliados.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa enterarse de que sería contratado como tutor particular para los hijos de un importante sanador.

Más por curiosidad que otra cosa, aceptó el trabajo.

Al llegar a la casa fue recibido por una mujer de exótica belleza.

"Bienvenido, señor. Mi maestro encuentra ocupado dentro. Si gusta acompañarme".

Con un asentimiento la sigue por los pasillos estrechos. No encontró nada fuera de lo común en la arquitectura, pero al llegar al patio interior común en toda residencia, su mandíbula se cayó. ¡Era enorme! Casi más grande que la misma casa. Y diferente de todo lo que conocía sobre este tipo de casas en el área.

En los bordes de los muros subían enredaderas de follaje exuberante, seguidas de macizos de arbustos completamente florecidos, a continuación un estanque circular adornado con múltiples rocas de río, papiros y juncos. ¡Incluso tenía peces en él!. El resto del área consistía en un amplio espacio de pasto coronado todo con un árbol, justo en el medio que crecía hacia el cielo descubierto.

El aire estaba perfumado deliciosamente sin llegar a sobrecargar el olfato. Realmente le gustaría trabajar en ese lugar. Un espacio fuera del tiempo y alejado de la guerra.

"¡Maestro! El señor Efeso a llegado".

Efeso buscó al que sería su nuevo empleador con la mirad y la garganta se le secó. ¡Era al menos 40 cm más bajo! De cuerpo delgado pero fibroso, que le recordaba a un cazador ágil. Cara levemente afilada, cabellos negros como una noche sin luna, piel del color de un melocotón maduro, labios levemente hinchados formando una sonrisa amable, a juego con la expresión de sus ojos, impresionantemente verdes.

"Es un placer tenerlo aquí. Maestro Guerrero, Efeso. Hijo de Efexo, de la familia Aplia".

Enderezando la columna, pone su mano derecha sobre su corazón e inclina la cabeza, en un saludo militar. "El places es todo mio, Señor Evan". Titubeo al no agregar más honoríficos, pero es que nadie sabía los orígenes del joven sanador. Por su apariencia era obvio que no era de Atlantis.

"Realmente necesito de sus servicios como maestro guerrero. Tengo bajo mi tutela tres jóvenes muy energéticos que necesitan quemar energía, a demás de aprender disciplina y sobretodo saber protegerse"

"¿Protegerse? ¿Acaso un maestro sanador tiene enemigos peligrosos?". La pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de poder detenerla. Parecía que cuestionaba el estilo de vida de Evan.

Pero parece que su desliz fue tomado con humor, porque recibió una sonrisa ladeada a cambio. "¿Acaso no es siempre bueno saber usar una espada?"

Tratando de remediar su desliz respondió. "Si están en peligro puedo encontrar otro tipo de entrenamiento, más acorde a la situación. Como bien dijo, nunca se esta demás el saber usar un arma"

"Si tienes una espada apuntando tu cuello, saca una más grande"(7). Con un asentimiento, Evan se gira y manda a llamar a los niños. "Mientras esperamos podemos ajustar los límites del trabajo".

"Eh. No sé si le dijeron pero actualmente no tengo una casa propia. Vendí mis propiedades en la última campaña para pagar a mis hombres".

"Sí, se eso. Es el motivo por el cual decidí contratarte. No cualquiera hace eso por gente que no es su familia"

"Mis hombres son mi familia. La confianza y la camaradería son fundamentales a la hora de pelear"

"Eso es verdad. Son los momentos de paz los que suelen generar la desconfianza y el egoísmo"

"Quiero asentarme y casarme, para continuar con mi linaje". Admitió con cierta vergüenza. "Por eso necesito un trabajo más acorde con mis necesidades actuales".

"Si lo deseas puedes tener una habitación en la zona de huéspedes. Así no tendrás que gastar en alojamiento y puedes ahorrar para tu nuevo futuro"

"Eso sería perfecto"

"Entonces, el horario lo tienes que ve junto con Death. Ella está encargada de la casa y de la educación de mis hijos y pupilo".

En eso llegan los tres mencionados.

"¿Eres el nuevo profesor? ¡Eres enorme! Papá es mucho más bajito. ¿tienes hijos? ¿Conoces el mar? ¿Te gusta la fruta? A mi me gusta mucho el jamó..."

"¡Teddy!". Thom golpea en el brazo a su hermano.

"Por favor, cálmense los dos". Pide el joven Acheron con paciencia, ganando que Teddy se colgara de su cuello.

"¡Tommy es malo! Me gusta más Acheron"

Evan le sonrió algo tenso a Efeso. "Esos son mis chicos

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo presupuestado, pensó el Maestro Guerrero.

* * *

Era una noche preciosa. La luna creciente se elevaba en la bóveda celeste, reina de la noche.

El humo del cigarrillo escapaba por entre sus dedos callosos en medio de la tranquilidad en que se sumía la casa.

Cuando llegó a tomar su trabajo de tutor nunca imaginó los cerca que se encontraría de los habitante de la casa.

Theodorus, o Teddy, era una bola de energía ilimitada. Incluso apostaría que un guerrero en todo su esplendor no podría acabar su efervescente entusiasmo. Debía darle tarea extra corriendo, saltando y haciendo ejercicios aeróbicos antes de cada sección. Era un joven cariñoso y amigable que siempre intentaba hacerse amigo de todos.

Su completo opuesto era Thom, o Tommy. Era reservado y callado, incluso se podía pensar que frío y sin sentimientos. Pero para un hombre que dedicó su vida a observar las microexpresiones para advertir el siguiente movimiento de espada, no podía ocultar la veneración que tenia por su padre, así como el cariño por Theodorus y Death, la extraña criada dev la casa que a veces parecía la dueña de lugar; como una esposa. Y la lealtad que brillaba en esos ojos azules por Acheron.

Acheron, era alguien muy especial. Con solo mirarlo podías inferir que era de la realeza de Atlantis. Quizás un hijo bastardo. Siempre empeñoso; incansable a la hora de cuidar del par más revoltoso, con una evidente madurez forzada.

Hablando con Evan se enteró de su pasado como tsoulus, algo que le revolvió le estómago.

Y Evan. El señor de la casa. El mejor Sanador de Atlantis, que estaba a pasos de ser convocado como Maestro Sanador del palacio. Un alma amable como nunca vio antes. Y hermosos como las ninfas que vio alguna vez en sus viajes.

"¿Qué haces encaramado al árbol a estas horas, Efeso?"

"Evan". El nombre salio en medio del humo del cigarrillo. Aun con la poca iluminación se podían apreciar los rasgos más característicos: sus ojos verdes, sonrisa amable.

"¿No puedes dormir?"

"No en este momento"

La amabilidad fue reemplazada por travesura. "¿Quieres compañía?".

¿Se lo imaginó o Evan le estaba coqueteando?. Dudoso, preguntó de vuelta. "¿Quieres acompañarme?"

Le dio la espalda y encaminó a la zona de los dormitorios de huéspedes, antes de mirarlo por encima del hombro. "Tal vez sea yo quien quiera compañía ahora".

De un salto, Efeso bajo del árbol para atrapar la menuda figura entre sus brazos, al tiempo que atormentaba esos deliciosos labios con un hambriento beso.

Sonidos acalorados comenzaron a escucharse de parte de Evan.

Acheron se dio cuenta. No era ajeno a ese tipo de comportamientos después de todo. Los dos hombres adultos se miraban diferente. Buscaban el contacto físico. Trataban de estar solos.

Eso le incomodaba. No le gustaba y no entendía por qué.

Un día no aguantó más y, aprovechando que ninguno de los hombres estaban en el desayuno, lo mencionó a sus compañeros de estudios y a su niñera.

Teddy lo miró raro un breve momento antes de responder. "Están teniendo relaciones"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?". Inquirió alarmado.

"Lo puedo oler". Teddy siempre salía con cosas como esas. A lo que Acheron pasaba por alto la mayoría de las veces.

"Realmente debes ser muy denso para no ver la tensión sexual en crecimiento desde que se conocieron". Tommy comía de su plato muy calmado, como siempre.

Death se rió entre dientes. "Los susurros de la noche están plagados de cantos de grillo"

"Más como gritos". Comenta Teddy molesto.

Acheron angustiado pregunta. "¿Acaso no están preocupados por Evan?

"¿Por qué deberíamos?"

"El abrazo de la pasión no es… bueno". Respondió temeroso el rubio.

Death lo mira con una mezcla de pena y simpatía. "Creo que debes hablar con ellos directamente. Si quieres te dejo la mañana libre"

Acheron asiente antes de retirarse, confundido por la poca aprensión de los otros.

Más tarde se encuentra con Efeso, quien limpia su armadura con cuidado.

"Efeso, necesito hacerte una pregunta". Al recibir su permiso, continua. "¿Por qué te gusta dañar a Evan con el sexo?"

La armadura casi se cae de entre las grandes y callosas manos por la sorpresa, así como los ojos desorbitados en el rostro del mayor.

"¿De qué hablas, Acheron?"

"El sexo. Es doloroso. ¿Por qué quieres lastimar a Evan de esa forma?"

Soltando las armadura Efeso pasa una mano por sus ojos. "Oh, Acheron. No es así"

"¿Entonces cómo? No me digas que no lo sé, ¡porque lo hago!"

Efeso lo mira como si estuvieran hablando de movimientos de espadas, en vez de un tema tan serio para el emfuresido menor. "Acheron. Sé a qué te dedicabas antes y entiendo que tengas miedos. Pero dejame decirte que el sexo no siempre es malo. De hecho se supone que es bueno. Son aquellos que por egoísmo y codicia, lo corrompen".

"¿Entonces, es bueno? ¿Se siente bien?"

"Mejor que eso"

"No puedo creerte". El rubio agita su cabeza en negación. "Sé que al sumiso siempre le duele. Sangra y grita"

"No, Acheron. Puede molestar y doler al comienzo, pero el sumiso puede sentir mucho… placer". Termina Efeso algo sonrojado.

A Acheron entonces se le ocurre una idea. "¡Muéstrame!". Efeso puso una cara como si se hubiera ahogado con una espina de pescado. "Muéstrame, por favor, que estoy equivocado"

"¡No puedo, chico! ¡Eres mi pupilo!"

"¡Sabes que hay hombres mayores que enseñan en el sexo a sus pupilos! (8) y también se busca la compañía de tsoulus jóvenes"

"¡No puedo hacerte eso!"

"Entonces sí duele". Acheron se enoja. "¡Dejá en paz a Evan!"

"Está bien Acheron, acepto".Efeso lo mira derrotado. "¿Por qué yo? ¿No puedes hacer esta pregunta a otro hombre?"

Ahora fue el turno del rubio atlante de parecer tímido. "No creo poder confiar en nadie más para pedir esto"

"Entonces voy a tratar de explicarle esto a Evan"

Ahí fue cuando Acheron pensó en la relación entre ambos adultos. "¿No me estoy metiendo en su relación de trabajo, no?"

"¿Relación de trabajo? Enserio chico, debes aprender nuevas palabras para expresarte. Y no. No estamos en una relación de amantes. Más bien como compañeros de cama ocasional" El mayor se mese los cabellos. "Creo que si tengo suerte solo me quitará un testículo al final del día". Acheron lo observa alarmado. "Evan es muy protector de ustedes y esto no le va a gustar"

"Puedo ayudar"

La verdad es que no resultó del todo bien esa conversación. Evan casi destruyó la casa con sus gritos. Acusó a Efeso de asalta cunas, mentiroso y estafador, que solo buscaba intimar con Acheron.

Eso, a pesar de todo, se sintió bien para el joven liberto. Nunca antes nadie lo había protegido como Evan lo hacía. Pero también fue vergonzoso porque tuvo que explicarle sus confusos sentimientos.

Al final, Evan aceptó a regañadientes.

Y ahora tanto Acheron como Efeso estaban solos en la intimidad de un cuarto por la noche. La habitación era iluminada por varias velas y algo de comida, básicamente pan, quesos y frutas, que se encontraban para su uso.

"Bien Acheron. Comenzaremos cuando quieras"

El joven los instó a sentarse en la cama para comenzara a desvestir al mayor.

"Dejame ayudarte a ti, Acheron. Esta es tu noche". Efeso tocó con suavidad la piel que quedaba poco a poco expuesta. Aveces encontrando zonas muy sensibles Acheron, que asombrado respondía con gemidos ansiosos.

Intentó acostarse y abrir sus piernas pero Efeso lo evito. "Dejame hacer que se sienta mejor". Y se dedico a amamantar y pellizcar los pezones. Continuó con el ombligo.

"Eso a veces lo hacía a algunos clientes"

"Shh, Acheron, no pienses en ellos. Solo en ti"

Con maestría Efeso movió las piernas del joven para poder besar cada pedacito de piel. Los dedos, el tobillo, la corva, el muslo interior.

En respuesta por sus esfuerzos se escuchaban los lamentos del joven recostado en la colcha. Ofreciéndose sin contemplaciones.

En un momento Acheron dejó de sentir su pronto a ser amante sobre sí y abre los ojos para buscarlo. Se encuentra en el mueble con comida buscando algo. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada. Solo algo para pasarlo mejor". Se vuelve a recostar para colocar una uva en el ombligo, para comerla en el lugar. Acheron abrió mucho los ojos por dicha acción. Se sentía tan bien y erótico. El jugo frio y la lengua caliente.

Después otra uva sobre un pezón y el mismo tratamiento que antes. El otro también. En un movimiento instintivo, Acheron aprisionó entre sus piernas y brazos a Efeso buscando más contacto.

"Calma, Pequeño. Aun queda mucho".

Tras terminar con las frutas, Efeso se posicionó entre las piernas del rubio para lamer su sexo y bolas, en un lento camino hasta su entrada. Cuando metió su lengua Acheron dio un alarido de gozo y su espalda se levantó arqueada sobre la superficie de la cama.

Las estocadas de ese apéndice lo estaban volviendo loco, estaba en el borde de algo que no había sentido antes; le faltaba la respiración, quería llorar.

"Ven para mi, Acheron". La mano de Efeso apretó su miembro con exquisita precisión y el semen brotó sin obstáculos.

La mente se le nubló. No pudo pensar en nada. Solo existía en un espacio en blanco donde él flotaba ingrávido.

Cuando volvió en sí pudo identificar un par de dedos en su entrada, empujando y sacando al ritmo de la respiración de Efeso.

"¿Fue un buen viaje?"

"Sí"

"¿Listo para otro?"

Acheron asintió dispuesto a aprender más.

* * *

Los días después de esa noche pasaron sin novedades en la casa de Evan. A menos que contaras con el disgusto de éste con Efeso.

Al parecer no le perdonaba el intimar con Acheron, aunque el joven fue el que suplicó la ayuda.

Mientras Tommy y Teddy apostaban contra Death por cuanto tiempo se demoraría Evan en perdonar al hombre mayor.

Death seguía riendo y murmurando que esperaba que la reconciliación sacara chispas.

Acheron se despertó por la noche tarde por un sueño molesto. Algo que ver con flores que crecían por todo el jardín y tenía que salvar a los peces del estanque.

Moviendo su cabeza por lo extraño del sueño decidió ir a las cocinas por un trago de agua. Al llegar a su meta escuchó ruidos desde la zona de huéspedes. Curioso se dirigió hasta descubrir el origen de los ruidos.

Era el cuarto de Efeso y parecían gritos sexuales.

Maldiciendo su curiosidad asomó su cabeza por el dindel.

Eran Efeso y Evan.

El menor yacía de espaldas sobre la cama mientras que el mayo se cernía sobre su pequeña figura. Evan no paraba del gimotear y gritar con cada estocada, cada caricia, que recibía del mayor. Sus ojos parecían brillar por la emoción apenas contenida.

Efeso jadeaba fuerte e intercalaba mordidas en el cuello expuesto de Evan con miradas arrobadas.

Acheron pudo ver como se construía el placer entre ambos y adivinaba que Evan estaba por llegar. Pero Efeso detuvo todo movimiento de golpe y salió del menudo cuerpo.

"¡NO! ¡Más! ¡MAS!"

Pero Efeso no le respondió. Lo tomó de las caderas y lo volteó, posicionando su culo debajo de su ingle. Y lo apuñaló sin contemplaciones.

Evan dejó de hablar coherentemente a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Efeso estaba montando al Evan como un semental. El sonido de las carnes golpeando, los gritos de Evan, el resoplar de Efeso. Todo se estaba volviendo muy caliente para Acheron que sin darse cuenta, comenzó a bombear su erguido miembro.

Evan sujetaba la ropa de cama como si fuera su única salvación antes de caer por el abismo. Sus ojos casi parecían negros con lo amplia que estaba su pupila. Sus labios y mentón brillaban por la saliva sin limpiar, el cabello revuelto.

Y como se de un relámpago fuese, el orgasmo de Evan lo golpeó; seguido por Efeso poco después. A continuación y, sin el conocimiento de los adultos, Acheron también llegó, manchando su mano.

Efeso comenzó a besar los hombros expuestos de Evan, que aun estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración. Era incluso un momento más intimo que el mismo encuentro carnal.

El joven, sonrojado, dio el último vistazo al par de amantes antes de regresar a su cama. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía darles orden. Y una duda lo asaltaba más fuerte que todo el desorden en su cabeza. No sabía si estaba celoso de Evan o de Efeso.

* * *

Era un hermoso día de invierno. O al menos según Teddy, quien estaba corriendo por las calles de piedra que llevan a la zona comercial de Dydimos, la caṕital de Atlantis. Vestía una capa gruesa para evitar el viento helado que llegaba del mar.

Detrás de su estela caminaban Tommy y Acheron, que hablaban de su ultima carta náutica hecha en clases.

Teddy no los entendía a veces, sobre todo a Tommy. ¡Estaban en otra dimensión! Aquí no había guerra mundial mágica/no mágica. No habían gritos. Nadie los seguía. Entonces ¿Por qué Tommy era tan receloso cuando salían por la ciudad? ¿O conocían a alguien nuevo?

Bajó un poco su velocidad, esperando que lo alcanzaron los otros dos, mientras tanto revisaba los puestos de los comerciantes callejeros.

Incluso las pesadillas de 'ese' día se habían atenuado. Y los terrores nocturnos de Tommy también se habían ido.

Olió algo delicioso y, como siempre, siguió a su nariz. Carne. ¡Yum!. Pidió una porción, sabiendo que a Tommy le desagradaba la carne en general y la frita en particular, y al adolescente no le gustaba comer fuera de casa.

Se sentó en una reposera de piedra en una pequeña plazoleta, para comer con calma.

Sus sentidos se sobre cargaban cuando estaba fuera de casa. Los hechizos de privacidad e insonoros que papá Evan puso en los muros eran realmente una bendición para sus sentidos de licano.

Evan siempre le explicó quienes eran realmente sus padres y cuanto lo habían amado. Que su madre le regaló su don de metamorfomago, que en la actualidad no podía usar fuera de su cuarto, y de su padre su transformación en licántropo.

Que él era su padrino, pero que lo amaba como un hijo. Por eso decidió llamarlo papá. Al comienzo, cuando lo llamaba así, los ojos de Evan se llenaban de lágrimas y su olor se ponía agrio, por la tristeza. Pero con el tiempo fue cambiando a uno mucho más suave, como a lluvia.

Entonces fue apresado por el ministerio y tuvo que quedarse con Death y Tommy por cinco años. Fueron tiempos muy tristes para ambos y su transformación en licano era más dolorosa sin su padre cerca.

Por eso la casa tenía un patio interior tan amplio, porque lo usaban en sus noches de luna llena. Esos días Evan y Death se encargaban de hacer dormir más profundamente a Efeso y Acheron, para no mostrarles al peludo cachorro en que se convertía Teddy. Eso le entristecía a veces, pero era una medida de seguridad extra. Si no compartían el secreto, nadie fuera de la casa lo sabrá.

Suponía que por eso Tommy veía desconfiado a ambos hombres. Pero con el tiempo se calentó su pequeño y terco corazón, siendo muy sobre protector de Acheron.

¡Es verdad! Teddy se levantó de golpe. ¡Acheron podrá estar en peligro!. Con la vista buscó al par y no se tranquilizó hasta encontrarlos juntos a pocos metro de donde estaba.

Acheron, según le contó Evan, tenía una maldición de compulsión hacia todos lo muggles de la zona; que les obligaba a notar sexualmente a Acheron. Esto podría llevarlo a sufrir varios asaltos sexuales. Por eso Evan le había otorgado un amuleto cuando llegó a la casa que disipaba dicha maldición.

Pero el amuleto no era infalible para aquellos mal intencionados que de todas formas quisieran sobrepasarse con el rubio. Por eso nunca salía solo de casa y una capucha que cubriera sus rasgos.

"Ya era hora, Theodorus, de que nos esperaras".

"Thom. Sabes que siempre los espero. ¡Pero caminan tan lento!". ¡Hug! No le gustaba usar sus nombres completos, pero estando en la calle, debían actuar lo más parecido que la cultura local para no llamar la atención. "¿No quieren comparar algo?"

"No Theodorus. Thom y yo estamos pensando en ir al templo de Apollymi para dar una ofrenda antes de volver a casa"

"¡Pero ese templo está muy lejos!"

"Entonces mejor síguenos y deja de gimotear"

"Eres muy malo Thom"

Juntos los tres recorrieron la diferentes calles atestadas de gente, siempre teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención. Algo que Tommy y Acheron hacían bien.

Estaban a unas cuadras del templo cuando fueron testigos de una algarabía. Curiosos se dispusieron a ver de qué se trataba.

Un destacamento de veinte hombres uniformados rodeaban un corcel blanco y su jinete, ricamente vestido. La multitud les dejaba espacio para pasar en medio de gritos y alabanzas.

Teddy, desconociendo al individuo, preguntó a sus acompañantes. Siendo respondido por Thom.

"Es el rey de Atlantis. El rey Xerxes"

Teddy no lo podía creer. ¡Estaban frente al rey! Tan embelesado estaba que no se da cuenta que los otros dos jóvenes se fueron por un espacio entre el gentío. Y cuando los fue a buscar, estaban lejos de él.

"¡Disculpe! Permiso ¡Estoy pasando!". Con mucha dificultad movió a las personas que le cerraban el paso para reunirse con su hermano y amigo.

Al momento de estar libre de la masa de personas pudo ver algo confuso. ¡Habían dos Acheron! Uno frente al otro.

El Acheron diferente vestía ropas parecidas al rey y su olor, incluso perceptible a esa distancia, era una combinación de flores con disgusto.

Teddy estaba por apartar a ambos pero un soldado se interpuso entre ambos.

"Príncipe, es mejor que vuelva a su caballo"

"¿Y 'este'? ¿Que van a hacer con él?

"El rey dio ordenes para tratar con él". Y de la nada varios soldados apartaron a la fuerza a Acheron de Thom, lo ocultaron con una capa y como si fuer aun saco lo subieron atravesado en un caballo.

"¡No! ¡Dejen a Acheron!". Thom fue golpeado con fuerza al suelo mientras la escena se desarrollaba ante los ojos de Teddy.

Teddy corrió al oler la sangre de Tommy e impotentes ambos vieron como se iban los soldados con Acheron secuestrado.

.

Continuará...

* * *

(1) Ciudades-estado. Ciudades amuralladas.  
(2) Evan. Nombre griego que significa 'buenas noticias, joven luchador , También lo usé como juego de palabras Evan/Evans Apellido de soltera de Lily Potter  
(3) Tsoulus. esclavo sexual.  
(4) 1.70metros, 170 centímetros, 5,58 pies  
(5) Continentes Asiático, Africano y Europeo. Teniendo en cuenta que es otra dimensión, los continentes se mantendrían igual. Y creyendo que la Atlantida estaba en algún lugar del mediterraneo, pues pensé en localidades/territorios cercanos.  
(6) "Más vale tener un arma y no necesitarla que necesitarla y no tenerla" Christian Slater - Clarence Worley  
(7) "Si tienes una pistola apuntándote a la cabeza, sacas un arma mayor." Gabriel Macht - Harvey Specter.

* * *

N/A: espero que encontraran algo entretenido de lo anteriormente escrito XD

A mi me gusta la idea de redimir al personaje de Acheron. Su vida en Dark Hunter fue una mierda y 11.000 años de mierda absoluta es demasiado. Espero aportar algunos cambios.

En fin, continuamos con la segund aparte de inmediato: El palacio de Atlantos, donde el Rey Xerxes se encuentra cara a cara con Evan/Harry. En los fics de xover de nunca se toca la idea de poner a Xerxes en su lugar. Espero poder poner mi granito de arena sobre el tema. :)


	3. Atlántida continuacion

Evan estaba terminando su turno antes del almuerzo en la clínica. No fue un día de mucho trabajo afortunadamente, como lo sería por el contrario en la época estival y otoñal. Después de todo eran los periodos en que la recogida de frutos y la trilla se realizaba; donde los accidentes eran más comunes.

"Death, ¿Los chicos volvieron?"

"No, Maestro. Aun no regresan"

"Supongo que tengo tiempo para cocinar un guiso, entonces". Eso era otra de las anomalías de la casa. Evan siempre era le que cocinaba. Death no podía hacerlo aun si detener el apocalipsis dependiera de eso.

Estaba a la mitad cuando llega Teddy corriendo medio arrastrando a Tommy. "¡Se lo llevaron!"

Death corre por un paño mojado para limpiar la sangre en la cara de Tommy.

Evan alterado revisa la lesión y con movimientos lentos hace un escaner. "Cuéntame lo que ocurrió, Teddy". Tommy no estaba tan mal. Una leve conmoción cerebral, altos niveles de adrenalina y un corte poco profundo en su sien.

"Estábamos cercad el templo de Apollymi, llegó el rey y ¡Habían dos Acheron!"

"Despacio Teddy, que no entiendo". La herida se cerraba con cuidado hasta dejar una leve marca sobre la piel.

"Yo puedo explicar mejor, papá". Tommy comentó y esperó a que le dieran permiso con un asentimiento. "Estábamos juntos cerca del templo y el cortejo rey apareció. Fuimos a ver un rato. Acheron y yo nos aburrimos. Estábamos en uno de los puestos de alfombras cuando una persona golpeó a Acheron, haciendo caer la capucha. Entonces nos fijamos que el individuo ¡era igual a Acheron!. Pero mal educado. Le gritó que era un monstruo y que debía volver al agujero de donde había salido. Fue cuando un soldado llegó y se llevo al tipo, ¡Que resultó ser el príncipe Styxx!. Creí que podíamos irnos sin más problemas, pero Acheron fue raptado por varios soldados que se lo llevaron a caballo. Me golpearon cuando intenté evitar que se lo llevaran".

Evan abrazó más a su hijo. "¿Y tu magia?"

"¡No la pude usar! Estaba asustado y aturdido. ¡No puede salvar a Acheron!". Estaba llorando afligido en el hombro del mayor.

Evan apretó su abrazo. "Hiciste cuanto pudiste,Tommy. Te superaban en edad y número"

En tanto, Death le daba un trago de agua con miel a Teddy, tratando de tranquilizarlo. "¿Qué hacemos, Maestro? Efeso esta fuera de la ciudad hoy"

Evan besó la coronilla de Tommy antes de responder. "Eso es bueno. Por que lo que voy a hacer no debe verlo". Los objetos dentro de la cocina estaban vibrando por la magia apenas reprimida de Evan.

Death no pudo evitar comentar. "Es invierno, no es de extrañar una tormenta de rayos".

Pero no fue una tormenta lo que ocurrió cuando Evan llegó al castillo.

Todo comenzó al llegar a las puertas del frontis, donde un par de guardias tuvo el infortunio de detener su avance. A lo que el enfurecido Evan levantó del suelo con la pura fueeza de su voluntad, con resultados parecidos al 'expeliarmus' sin varita. Continuó por las puertas dobles hasta los jardines palaciegos. Se encontró con muchos sirvientes que ignoraban el motivo de su visita y, asumieron, era un invitado. No por nada era conocido incluso en palacio como el Maestro Sanador de la ciudad.

No obstante, al llegar a la zona de reuniones, fue detenido una vez más por soldados; que experimentaron el mismo tratamiento que los primeros, solo que esta vez fueron adheridos a los muros e inmovilizados por una fuerza invisible, muy parecido al 'petríficus totalus'.

Para ese momento le palacio estaba completamente bajo aviso de que un ser poderoso estaba arribando a las cámaras del rey.

El mismo Xerxes estaba nervioso por la presencia de dicho individuo. Por los los reportes que le fueron llegando, no tenía la apariencia ni los poderes de ningún dios conocido en el panteón atlántico. ¿Qué querría esta entidad?.

"Mi señor. Lo recomendable es salir. No sabemos qué puede ocurrir con el desconocido"

Xerxes se pone de pie y usa su altura para hablar a su general de guerra. "Tonterías. Si e sun dios, no podremos escondernos. Y si es un enemigo, a legado demasiado lejos como para huir. Enfrentarlo es lo mejor...". No alcanza a continuar con su perorata debido a la energía crepitante que recorrió la sala. Era como estar en medio de un incendio: asfixiante y sin escapatoria.

"Sabias palabras, Rey de Atlantis. Lástima que no servirán para aplacar mi ira". Evan había llegado a la sala del trono. Su magia desbocada inundaba la habitación.

"¿De que modo hemos incurrido en su ira, señor? Por lo demás, ni su nombre y asuntos sabemos aun"

"Soy Evan, Maestro Sanador que trabaja en la ciudad que regentas. Y mis asuntos se centran en las acciones realizadas por soldados tuyos, a tus órdenes, que desencadenaron en la agresión a mis hijos, daño de sangre en uno de ellos y el rapto de mi pupilo. Todos cometidos el día de hoy, cuando paseabas por las calles de Atlantis, frente al templo de Apollymi".

"Me parece que no entiendo de qué hablas"

"¡Acaso pretendes ignorancia cuando tus hombres se llevaron a Acheron!"

Al escuchar le nombre del joven, la acara de Xerxes se deformo en asco. "Ese chico no es de tú preocupación. Ha sido puesto a buen recaudo en las mazmorras, a pan y agua lo tendrán tal como mi hermano Estes lo tenía. Te daré oro por las molestias, pero esa aberración antinatural no volverá a ser libre".

Evan bajo le rostro al suelo y Xerxes se contentó con la muestra de sumisión. Por lo que no esperaba que el hombre joven volviera a hablar.

"Tú sabias de cómo lo trataba Estes"

"No los pormenores. Solo sabía que estaba siendo tratado como el engendro de bestias que es".

Apenas terminó de hablar el rey cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar. El general de guerra y el sumo sacerdote con su cohorte miraban alarmados la edificación, mientras la intensidad aumentaba. Xerxes debió apoyarse en su trono, alarmado.

"Era un niño Acheron y tú sabías que lo maltrataban"

Algunas columnas comenzaron a cuartearse y caer en pedazos, el mármol del piso se agrietó. Muchos temieron que el techo se les viniera encima.

Pero como si de pronto se apagara una vela, el movimiento cesó.

El sonido de los últimos objetos cayendo lo único que se escuchaba.

"Manden a traer a Acheron. Me lo llevo a casa". Dijo Evan sin levantar la vista. Pero nadie se movió. "¡VAYAN!"

Uno de los hombres del Sacerdote Supremo salió disparado apenas evitando los escombros en el piso.

"Xerxes, es hora...". Evan levantó le rostro mostrando le desvanecimiento del 'glamour'. Sus ojos brillantes y cabellos de tonos negros y rojos. De su espalda se escuchó el rasgar de tela acompañado por la vista de un par de alas del color del fuego. Y si eso no les quitó el aliento, la cola verde con negro que apareció en el posterior de Evan lo hizo. "... de que recibas tu castigo".

Ni el General de Guerra ni el Sumo Sacerdote jamás habían escuchado los gritos de completo tormento que salieron de la boca del rey.

"Has sido un rey terrible, por lo que he escuchado. Tratas a tus soldados como basura y a tu pueblo como alimañas. Tus vecinos te temen y odian por la crueldad de tus ejércitos, y avaricia de tus mercaderes. Tus nobles se alimentan de la angustia de tus pobres. Hay más prostíbulos que gimnasios". Evan se acerca a la retorcida figura en el suelo. "Dime, rey Xerxes, ¿Por qué dejas que tu reino sea tan deplorable?". Para dejarlo hablar retiró el 'Cruciatus' no verbal del hombre en el suelo.

Xerxes era un verdadero asco. Se orinó y defecó en su ropa, vómito anchaba el frente de la túnica. El sudor y las lágrimas, sumado a los cabellos desordenados le daban el aspecto de un vagabundo demente.

"Responde, Xerxes"

Solo salían balbuceos inconexos.

Evan resopla. "Creo que exageré". Conscientemente ignoró las reacciones de los humanos presentes. "Veamos dentro de ese pozo oscuro que llamas mente".

La cantidad de mierda que encontró en la mente fragmentada de Xerxes era perturbadora. Sin embargo, se centró en aquellos recuerdos que tenía a Acheron. Y su corazón se rompió. No era solo su pupilo el que era torturado, sino también su gemelo el príncipe Styxx y su hermana mayor, Ryssa.

Al terminar de infiltrarse en los recuerdos de Xerxes, Evan lo deja para ver que el salón del trono se había llenado de gente desconocida. Varios visten ropas ricas y ornamentadas, mostrando ser parte de la élite. Algunos soldados también se hicieron presentes, aunque temerosos de cómo actuar.

Evan movió su cola inquieto y su postura mostraba su estado a la defensiva. "¿Quienes son todos ellos?"

Fue el Sumo Sacerdote quien respondió. "Son los miembros del Senado,mi señor Evan. Han venido a tras el movimiento de tierra". El hombre se acercó dubitativo. "¿Es usted un dios?". Evan niega tal pregunta a lo que el Sumo Sacerdote continua. "Pero no es un mortal". Tras recibir un asentimiento, apunta al cuerpo casi sin vida de Xerxes. "Has derrotado al rey de Atlantis y el príncipe es un joven para retener el trono. ¿Tiene usted, mi señor, intenciones de ser el nuevo rey?".

Evan estudió el rostro de todos los presentes. Con sus habilidades en 'Legislimens' era fácil notar la avaricia y la ambición insana en cada uno de los hombres del Senado. Eso le trajo recuerdos del día en que conoció a Acheron. Sus dos últimos agresores habían sido miembros del Senado.

¿Qué tan corrupta se había vuelto esa asamblea? ¿Le dejaría el futuro de la Atlántida en manos de esos hombres?

Pero primero debía traer a su pupilo y ver que hacer con sus hermanos.

Evan agitó sus alas con fuerza antes de ordenar a los presentes. "Traigan al príncipe Styxx y a su hermana, Ryssa".

Dos hombres salieron corriendo al tiempo que llegaba el primero con un rostro conocido a cuetsas.

"¡Acheron!". Evan usó sus las para legar más rápido a donde el chico se encontraba.

El joven Acheron estaba mal herido, con diferentes moretones y heridas en su piel. Si hbaia pasado casi medio día desde que se lo llevaron y su poder de curación funcionaba normalmente, esas heridas debían haber sido mediana mente graves para seguir aun vigentes.

"Déjame sanarte". Pero Acheron no hace ningún movimiento de aceptación. "¿Acheron?

Los ojos inusuales no apartaban la vista de los nuevos apéndices de Evan. Ahí fue que el pelinegro se dio cuenta que debía ser un tremendo shock verle en su forma de criatura y que quizás Acheron no volviera con él a casa.

Avergonzado le dice. "Siento si te asusta. Permíteme tratarte y te prometo que te dejaré en un lugar donde nadie te vuelva a hacer daño. No tienes que volver conmigo".

Pero el muchacho sorprende gratamente a Evan cuando se suelta de sacerdote menor para agarrar la túnica del ojiverde. "No. No me dejes. Quiero volver con todos".

Evan sonríe por encima de la rubia cabeza. Y sin quieres soltarlo para curar las heridas, lo abraza tanto con los brazos como con las alas, envolviendo a ambos en un reconfortante calor.

Para cuando terminaron, Acheron tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas y traían a los otros dos adolescentes al salón.

Evan los vio y presentó a su pupilo. "Ellos son tus hermanos de sangre, Acheron Parthenopaeus. Styxx, heredero al trono de Atlantis y Ryssa, princesa de Atlantis". Y antes de que el gemelo maleducado pudiese hablar, entendiendo que era Styxx, Evan comenzó con sus órdenes. "Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo. No encuentro saludable para su crecimiento este ambiente lleno de podredumbre, depravación y deshonestidad. Aprenderán lo que se les enseñe bajo mi techo, dejando todo lo que sabían hasta ahora en este lugar. Y no escucharé quejas". Hizo énfasis en la última parte, sobre todo para Styxx. "En cuanto a la regencia del trono". Evan tenía que ser muy cuidadoso en esa parte. No quería ser el rey de Atlantis, pero tampoco dejaría a estos hombres como encargados de las más de cinco mil almas que componían la ciudad. Con un rápido y eficaz barrido en las mentes de los presentes, pudo determinar quienes podrían ser los pocos elegidos para mantener las cosas, para cuando Styxx recuperara su herencia, no es algo que fuese a comentar pronto.

Con deferencia apunta a tres hombres, uno del Senado, que intentaba abogar por leyes a favor del pueblo; otro del grupo clerigal, que buscaba equiparar tanto a ricos como pobres ante los diferentes credos del panteón; y al General, quien había intentado mitigar las ordenes dadas por Xerxes a los soldados. "Ustedes serán los encargados de restaurar los cimientos del gobierno de Atlantis, como regentes temporales". Con un gesto de su mano, los persuade para que salgan del grupo acercándolos al trono. "Espero su máxima devoción por su nación, trabajando duro por su bienestar". Los tres, con sus puños derechos en el corazón, asintieron comprometiéndose. "En cuanto al resto. Han cometido diferentes crímenes contra los atlantes. Desde alza desconsiderada de impuestos, secuestros y asesinatos políticos, permisividad a los vicios y excesos de los nobles, despilfarrar las arcas del Estado, hasta atentar contra los pactos diplomáticos con los estados soberanos vecinos para instigar la guerra. No obstante, juzgarlos dentro del mismo sistema corrupto no beneficiará a los atlantes. Por ello, serán castigados en este momento a 'Servir con su cuerpo, mente y corazón, por la prosperidad y la paz de Atlantis. Apoyarán a los regentes temporales y a los conejeros que ellos especifiquen. Impedirán que los nobles socaven la autoridad de los regentes temporales y los posibles complots que ellos urdan para derrocarles, so pena de muerte'. Que así sea". Varios hechizos mezclados fueron lanzados a los incautos a medida que iba hablando. Algo de 'Imperius', 'Compulsión', y votos de lealtad.

Los tres hombres ahora regentes y los tres adolescentes, veían con los ojos desorbitados como los miembros del sacerdocio y le senado, así como los pocos soldados presentes parecían brillar con diferentes colores al tiempo que Evan enumeraba sus nuevas funciones como parte del castigo.

¿Ese era el verdadero poder de este ser? ¿Cuanto más podía hacer?

Al terminar de hechizar al grupo, Evan da un suspiro profundo y estira su espalda alzando los brazos. "Eso fue muy agotador". Mueve el cuello tratando de relajarlo, al igual que los hombros. Pasar de una ira justiciera por la violencia a sus chicos, a un odio profundo por las acciones de Xerxes, al cariño por Acheron, a la responsabilidad por el pueblo de Atlantis, fue una verdadera montaña rusa. Estaba realmente extenuado. "Bueno, creo que debemos irnos". Guía a los chicos temerosos y a Acheron fuera del lugar, con la intención de volver lo antes posible a casa.

O esa era su intención, pero fue detenido por el General. "¡Mi señor! Podemos ofrecerle un carro para su trasporte seguro a casa". Y antes de recibir un rechazo se inclina en una profunda reverencia. "Por favor. Deje que le devolvamos al menos una pequeña parte de lo que ha hecho aquí hoy".

Evan iba a resoplar pero se contuvo. ¿Que hizo de bueno? Destruir el palacio, prácticamente volver incoherente y lunático al monarca, llevarse al heredero al trono, desbaratar el senado y al sacerdocio, apenas dejar al ejército y atar a la nobleza.

Pero no solo el General estaba dándole una reverencia profunda, sino los otros dos también, quienes apenas podían sostener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

El joven sacerdote tomó la palabra sin cambiar de posición. "Esto podría ser un nuevo comienzo para nuestro pueblo. Por favor, permítanos servirle".

"No alcanzan las palabras para agradecerle, mi señor Evan". Afirmó el senador.

Verlos así a los tres hombres tocó una fibra en el corazón de Evan. "No he hecho nada aquí digno de ser alabado. Eso recae en ustedes y sus acciones de ahora en adelante. Les he abierto una oportunidad de hacerlo mejor. ¡Tómenla!". Y a un gesto de sus manos toda la estructura destruida comenzó a repararse, quedando como nueva. "Espero ver florecer a Atlantis en los próximos años". Y con eso ultimo retomó su figura humana y arrastró a los adolescentes fuera del palacio.

* * *

Era perfecta la vista de la bahía, desde su habitación.

El amanecer brillaba sobre las azules aguas del mar, los barcos pesqueros y las aves marinas.

Con los hechizos de termostato que incluyó en la nueva casa, no tenían problemas con la temperatura, como sí los tuvieron en cierta medida en la ciudad.

Una de las ventajas de mostrar sus habilidades mágicas a Acheron y Efeso. Otra fue el de poder tener una luna llena con todos los que vivían en la casa. Y no olviden el de vivir sin secretos.

Evan recordaba el momento en que llegó a casa con los tres adolescentes, hace tres meses.

Efeso había vuelto de sus asuntos fuera de la ciudad y se encontraba en un estado de casi pánico, cuando se enteró de que Evan fue solo al palacio. Ese fue el hito que obligó a Evan a mostrar dentro del patio interior su verdadera forma, y de explicar lo más rápido y conciso su situación como criatura mágica.

Vale destacar la serie de expresiones que Efeso puso en el momento, siendo las más destacables: asombro, temor, respeto y admiración.

Otro asunto fue sobre le cambio de casa, de lo cual Evan argumentó: La casa es muy pequeña si contaban a los nuevos pupilos. Los regentes de la ciudad sabían de su condición de criatura y no dudaba que eso causaría problemas en el futuro, si se quedaban en la esfera de poder de estos. Y por último, necesitaban un mayor aislamiento si quería que tanto Tommy como Teddy aprendieran a usar su magia.

Evan suspiró ante la vista de la bahía. Lo único que se arrepentía era de arrastrar a Efeso con ellos.

El hombre había estado cerrando el trato con la familia de su pronto a ser esposa el día del secuestro y todos sus planes tuvieron que modificarse cuando decidió seguir instruyendo a los chicos y los nuevos pupilos de Evan. Compro una villa en la misma bahía que Evan, trasladando a su mujer y sirvientes.

Evan intuía que su relación conyugal no era la mejor, porque la mujer no estaba conforme con vivir tan apartada de la ciudad. Eso podría ser 'nubes de tormenta en el horizonte' como lo dijo Death al notarlo.

Ya comenzando el día, se dirigió a la cocina para ver quien estaba despierto. Encontrando sin sorpresa a Death ordenando la casa.

Ella se presentó como la sierva inmortal de Evan y encargada principalmente de las comunicaciones a distancia e inteligencia. Así como la responsable de la educación.

Pero siempre se la veía moverse por alrededor de la casa ordenando y limpiando. Evan encontraba eso divertido de la entidad de la muerte. Al parecer no podía quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo, obligada a estar en constante movimiento.

"Buen día, Death. ¿Has visto a los demás?"

"Buen día Maestro. Efeso llegó poco antes del amanecer y se los llevó a correr por la playa"

"Apuesto que Teddy estaba emocionado". Dijo mientras recibía trozos de queso, aceitunas, pan, leche y miel como desayuno.

"Tal como las flores ante la llegada de la primavera".

"¿Cómo se comportó Styxx hoy"

Death se cruzó de brazos. "He visto mulas más obedientes"

"Es un chico complicado. Por todo el lavado de cerebro que le hizo su padre. Obligarlo a odiar a su hermano y a ser cruel con todos los que están debajo de su posición". Se mesó los cabellos cansado. "No sé que hacer con él".

"Se atraen más moscas con miel que con hiel". Death se sentó en le borde de la mesa y jugó con sus pies en el aire. "Debes tratar de acercarte a él. ¿Quizás a usar algo de magia?

"No es mago"

"No, pero tiene un aura divina. ¿Quizás algo en su árbol familiar?". Se encogió de hombros.

"¿No será peligrosos?"

"¿Tener un dios como familia? Siempre es una complicación. Las morias se divierten más con aquellos que brillan con el aura divina". La entidad disfrazada en mujer observó a su maestro pensar en su asiento. "¿Qué piensas sobre Ryssa?"

Evan la mira confuso. "Sobre ¿qué?"

"Ryssa. Es una mujer y de sangre real. Está destinada a casarse con un hombre poderoso y perder todo derecho a la autonomía, dedicándose a su casa e hijos".

"No creo en esos prejuicios contra las mujeres"

"Tú no, Maestro. Pero el resto del mundo sí. Ella tendrá que lidiar con ello tarde o temprano. Y no podrás ayudarla en eso"

"¿Me sugieres que la entrene en alguna habilidad?"

"Algo que le de poder por ella misma además de su noble cuna". Miró al techo para pensar en algo. "¿Adivina? ¿Hablar con los dioses? ¿Sanar?"

"No soy bueno en dos de tres, Death". Evan se pone de pie y se sacude las pocas migajas alojadas en su ropa. "Creo que mejor lo vemos para más adelante. Por el momento, recibirá la misma educación básica que los chicos"

"¡Styxx! Presta atención al espejo de agua. ¡Dime que ves!"

El joven príncipe trataba de concentrarse y ver algo. Pero ¡era frustrante no ver nada!

Otra vez podía sentir la mirada decepcionada de Evan cuando su educación mágica no avanzaba tanto como con los demás, a pesar de su sangre divina.

Su sombra tenía mejores resultados que él mismo. Y lo odiaba. Aborrecía su cara en el cuerpo de otro. Uno que fue usado por media ciudad de Didymos, si creía los rumores.

Había visto a varios de los senadores verlo de reojo y reír a escondidas. Era obvio que se burlaban de cojerse al príncipe en algún burdel de mala muerte.

"¡Styxx! Perdiste toda concentración. Mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí. Puedes unirte la resto con Efeso".

Styxx se retiró impetuoso de la zona de capacitación mágica.

¡No le gustaba su vida! No tenia sirvientes en la casa,por lo que debía participar en la limpieza y el orden. También debía participar una vez cada siete días en la cocina, la colada y el cultivo del huerto. ¡Estaba harto! No era parte del vulgo, sino ¡el príncipe!

En eso algo casi le pega en la cara y solo los reflejos aprendidos bajo la tutela del guerrero Efeso, pudo evitar un golpe dolorosos. Al observar el proyectil pudo apreciar una manzana madura.

Confuso, buscó el origen del lanzamiento, descubriendo que era Death, que le saludaba a la distancia con su siempre misteriosa sonrisa.

Styxx pule la manzana en la ropa mientras retoma su camino.

Bueno, no todo era tan malo. El estudio con Death era divertido la mayor parte de las veces con muchas tareas prácticas que nunca pensó en hacer en palacio, como la cetrería o los días en que subían a un barco y debían maniobrarlo a lo largo de la costa.

Y los adiestramientos con Efeso eran increíbles. Con pocas clases ya podía luchar contra Thom sin problemas. Theodorus era más complicado por sus maniobras imprevistas y poco ortodoxas. Con Acheron aun no podía lograr garle un buen golpe. Su habilidad estaba más pulida que la de los otros dos. En cuanto a Ryssa, no era mala pero prefería armas más cortas y livianas.

En luchas cuerpo a cuerpo estaban parejos, con excepción de Theodorus, que tenía una ventaja por su mitad lobuna. Ryssa fue entrenada tanto por Efeso como Death, logrando desarrollar una técnica defensiva que le permitía evitar los golpes de los otros chico mientras que buscaba inmovilizarlos, lo que la dejaba con victorias parejas a los de los niños.

Pero ella brillaba en el tiro con arco. ¡Podía darle a un objetivo fijo a cuarenta metros! El siguiente mejor tirador era Thom, con máximo de treinta metros. Efeso les había prometido ir a cazar pronto para experimentar un objetivo en movimiento.

Pero con Evan, las cosas no iban bien. Siempre sentía que no llenaba sus expectativas. Que era un fracaso a diferencia de su gemelo. Acheron siempre que podía estaba la lado de Evan sonriente, hablándole o buscando tocarle.

Y Styxx no le gustaba eso. Sentía que Evan le dio un poco de aire fresco y libertad, no quería que esa percepción fuera manchada por el impuro.

El día que fue al palacio pudo irse solo con Acheron, pero no lo hizo; sino que mandó a sacar del encierro en la zona asilada del palacio a Styxx y a Ryssa. Les dio un techo y educación igual que a sus hijos. Los trataba con amabilidad. Se quedaba con ellos en la noche después de una pesadilla. Les cocinaba dulces y pasteles. ¡incluso celebró el cumpleaños de Styxx! Con una tarta y regalos. Fue simple pero calentó el corazón del joven príncipe.

Lástima que compartía el día con Acheron.

Ahora, Styxx estaba por llegar al círculo de entrenamiento de Efeso. Hoy tocaba usar espadas.

Dentro del círculo estaba su gemelo y Thom en una confrontación directa con las aspadas.

Styxx se sentó al lado de Ryssa para ver la contienda.

Que no resultó en sorpresa cuando Acheron logró ganar terreno y desarmó a Thom

Efeso aplaudió un poco. "Bien, chicos. Han mejorado Sobre todo tú, Thom". El pelinegro asintió complacido. "Creo que ahora debe comenzar Styxx a mostrarnos su desempeño. Espero que de camino hayas aflojado los músculos, porque tu oponente será Acheron".

Styxx apretó la mandíbula al escuchar lo último. Odiaba cuando lo comparaban con Acheron. ¡Era mejor! Con eso en mente tomó su espada y se presentó en la arena.

Ambos gemelos se prepararon, esperando el permiso de Efeso. Al comenzar los primeros golpes Styxx estudiaba a su contrincante. Llevaba varias peleas antes y se notaba en el leve cansancio del brazo armado. El sudor también se arremolinaba en las sienes y los pliegues de la túnica de entrenamiento.

Pensando en una forma de ganar hizo una finta y un golpe horizontal que dejó expuesta la mano de Acheron, y tomando la espada con ambas manos buscó la muñeca expuesta.

Como resultado se escuchó un fuerte crujido seguido del grito de Acheron.

"¡Deténganse!". Vocifero Efeso que corría a ver el daño. Tras una inspección confirmó sus sospechas: fractura. "Se termina la práctica de hoy. Y Styxx, quedas castigado por usar una maniobra peligrosa"

"¡Pero no es mi culpa! Acheron no es tan bueno con la espada"

"¡Silencio, Styxx! Sabes que no practicamos para lastimar al compañero de prácticas. ¡Y sabes que lo hiciste a propósito! Por ello estas castigado".

Styxx, iracundo, arroja la espada al suelo y sale corriendo.

Mientras, Efeso sacude la cabeza desilusionado. Parecía que Styxx nunca aprendería a comportarse.

"Déjenlo ventilarse. Volvamos a casa".

Styxx corrió todo lo que pudo hasta cansarse. A su alrededor se veían árboles y árboles de olivo. Se encontraba a varios kilómetros de la casa en la bahía. Y el astro dorado había recorrido la bóveda celeste hasta casi el atardecer.

No tenia hambre por comer las aceitunas de los árboles, pero la sed lo estaba obligando a volver.

Volver a fracasar. Regresar con la cola entre las piernas como un perro común a donde no lo querían. Donde siempre era una decepción. ¡No! Prefería beber su orina que regresar.

Sentado bajo un olivo escuchó ruidos de viajeros. O eso creyó antes de ser jlado del pelo abruptamente hasta ponerse de pie.

"Miren qué tenemos aquí. ¿No es bonito, Ixo?"

"Creo que sí, Ayax. Me gustaría probarlo"

EL hombre llamado Ayax tomo uno de los brazos de Styxx y lo dobló en la espalda de forma dolorosa sin soltar el agarre del cabello, evitando cualquier movimiento del adolescente. Oportunidad que el tal Ixo aprovechó para palpar el pecho expuesto.

"Vamos, Ayax. Podemos venderlo y sacar algo bueno si es virgen"

"¿Y crees que algo tan bonito lo sea?"

Styxx usó ese momento para gritar indignado. "Suéltenme, mugrosos. ¿Saben con quien tratan? Soy el príncipe de Didymos, Styxx. ¡Heredero al trono de Atlantis!"

"¡Oh! El príncipe perdido. ¡Serás aun más valioso!". Ayax tiró aun más del cabello rubio. "No faltará algún noble que quiera usarte como peón político. Sobre todo ahora que el Senado a adquirido poder sobre ellos"

"Y ellos pagarán bien por ti aun si estas usado". Ixo levantó de golpe las caderas de Styxx para acomodar su entrepierna entre las nalgas descubiertas del menor.

Styxx estaba aterrado e intentaba zafarse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al sentir un dedo errante donde nunca algo había entrado. El aliento ácido del hombre en su espalda le daba en el cuello, asqueándolo aun más.

"¡SUÉLTENLO!"

Styxx apenas pudo darse cuenta de una piedra golpeando al Ixo en la cabeza, lo que provocó que se cayera al suelo mareado. Con el cambio en el equilibrio, Ayax perdió la firmeza en los brazos de Styxx abriendo una brecha para que se soltara.

"¡CORRE!"

Styxx buscó de donde provenía la voz de su salvador entontrándose con un Acheron enfurecido.

"¡CORRE STYXX!"

El joven príncipe se movió evitando a Ayax hasta donde estaba su gemelo. Jadeaba en busca de aire y su corazón corría desbocado. Pero Acheron no lo dejó recuperarse. Le agarró el codo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por en medio de los olivos.

Cuando Acheron determinó que estaban lejos de los asaltantes comenzó a hablar sin detener la marcha.

"Que bueno que llegué a tiempo. Estábamos preocupado y me ofrecí a buscarte".

Styxx medio escuchaba lo que su gemelo decía, todavía con su mente embotada por la mala experiencia.

"¿Qué estabas pensando al fugarte así? Sin un arma al menos. ¡Pudiste ser raptado!"

Y fue cuando Styxx sintió subir de nuevo la ira desde la boca del estómago. "¡Y eso te hubiera gustado! ¿No?". Se soltó bruscamente del agarre en el brazo para enfrentar a Acheron. "Eso quieres ¡ADMÍTELO! Deseas que sea como antes de que Ryssa y yo llegáramos. ¡Destruimos tu lugar feliz!"

Acheron lo observó boquiabierto. Anonadado por las acusaciones, permitiendo que Styxx continuara con su perorata.

"Tan perfecto siempre. Para Efeso, Death e incluso Evan. Apuesto que cuchicheas con Thom y Theodorus para poder sacarnos de la casa. Y quizás te quedes con Ryssa, con la cual te podrías casar y asegurar el trono para ti. ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Yo también quiero un lugar! ¡También quiero pertenecer! Tu asqueroso...". Fue cortado en media frase por una bofetada.

Styxx se toco la mejilla adolorida. Frente a él Acheron lo miraba con un rostro impasible, aunque la ira burbujeaba muy dentro de esos ojos extraños.

"Eres un idiota. No puedo creer que pienses esas estupideces Styxx. Te creía alguien más perspicaz". Acheron veia a su gemelo con disgusto ahora. "No entiendes que tratamos de darte tu espacio para que te adaptes". Se acerca y aprieta dolorosamente los hombros de joven príncipe. "ESTAMOS TODOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI. RYSSA LLORA DE NOCHE PENSANDO EN CÓMO AYUDARTE, THEODORUS Y THOM TRATAN DE INVOLUCRARTE EN CADA JUEGO Y ACTIVIDAD QUE HACEN". Ahora estaba zarandeando a su sorprendido hermano menor. "DEATH TE ENSEÑA LO QUE QUIERES Y EVAN TRATA DE DESARROLLAR TUS PODERES PARA QUE TE PUEDAS PROTEGER". De la nada perdió la fuerza en sus manos que se deslizaron por el pecho de Styxx hasta caer inertes a ambos costados delo cuerpo de Acheron, que también bajó la cabeza. "Y yo, sé que me odias e intento no molestarte. Me alejo en casa, en clases, durante los juegos. Pero estoy cansado. No se siente bien. Si quieres irte adelante, les diré que no te encontré. Aunque puede que Evan te busque de todas formas". Se puso una mano en la cara. "Solo, te pido que mandes alguna misiva de vez en cuando para no preocuparnos". Se dio la vuelta y puso distancia entre ambos.

Styxx, que sentía que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, avanzó hasta tomar la tela de la espalda de Acheron para evitar que escapara.

Momento que también se percató de que empujado en su costado y tirado al suelo sin poder amortiguar el golpe con las manos.

"¡STIXX!". Acheron intentó alcanzarlo pero también fue lazado y tratado como su gemelo.

Los dos hombres de antes llegaron a donde ambos jóvenes estaban en el suelo. Junto con otros tres forajidos.

"Ves, Ixo. La paciencia es una virtud que no solo los dioses tienen. Al final los alcanzamos". Ayax se agachó hasta levantar el rostro de Acheron por el mentón. "Creo que podemos dejar a uno de ellos sin tocar. Después de todo, son dos iguales". Acheron intenta morderlo. "¡Vaya! Parece que tenemos a un luchador aquí"

"Por favor, Ayax, dejame a ese. Me gusta someterlos".

"Adelante, sirvete primero".

Ixo tomo a Acheron hasta ponerlo de rodillas con el pecho en tierra y le descubrió el trasero. "Mira que bonito"

"¡NO! ¡Suéltenlo!". Styxx era sujeto por otros dos hombres. Estaba tratando de pensar en todas las lecciones de Efeso. Qué hacer en situaciones así. ¡Gana tiempo para que lleguen refuerzos! Pero, Acheron dijo que vino solo. Evan mencionó un vez que era sabio hacer creer al adversario que eras débil y sacar ventaja cuando se confiaran. Así que se quedó quieto y fingió sollozar. ¡Tenía que ganar tiempo! O Acheron sería violado. "Por favor, yo tomaré su lugar. No le hagan daño. Seré bueno".

"¡Ixo! Detente. Creo que podríamos disfrutar más a este otro. Conoce su lugar".

"Pero Ayax. Me gustan renuentes". Tomó con fuerza el cabello de Acheron que aun se movía

"Si lo desgarras no valdrá tanto".

El hombre sobre Acheron lo deja tumbado en el suelo, cubriendo su culo con la ropa del joven

"¡No! ¡Styxx!". Ayax lo amordazó con paño sucio.

Ixo desvistió a Styxx y admiró la piel sin marcas rodeándolo, como quien revisa una mercancía. "Realmente eres precioso". Después, prosiguió a jugar con los pezones, dándoles escalofríos al menor que miraba sumiso al suelo. "Creo que voy a ser el primero, lo siento Ayax". Y tomó hambriento la boca de Styxx.

Para el completo horror de Acheron, Styxx se apretó complaciente en el abrazo con su agresor. Sus pequeñas manos en comparación con su agresor se movían ansiosas por el cuerpo, del que pronto sería su violador. Las lágrimas cayeron por las sucias mejillas del inmovilizado gemelo cuando escuchó un gemido placentero de su otra mitad.

"¡Vaya, Ixo! Realmente tienes una puta entre los brazos"

"¡Quien creería que el príncipe fuera tan libertino!"

"Apuesto que en el palacio le enseñaron a complacer oralmente a los miembros del Senado"

Styxx movió sus manos al frente del pecho de Ixo mientras mecía las caderas. "¿Quiere que lo desvista, mi señor?"

"¡OH, sí!". Styxx, con cuidado despejó el cinturón y el frente de la túnica. Mientras que le lamían el cuello. "¡Ugh!". De improviso, Ixo soltó un ruido extraño.

Styxx se movió en torno al bandido y lo lanzó a donde se reunieron los demás. Mientras estos veían confundidos a un Ixo apunto de desmayarse, con una mancha roja en el vientre, el joven príncipe derrapó sobre Acheron para cortar la soga con la daga que robó del forajido mientras lo desvestía.

Ayax gritó enfurecido por su herido compañero y corrió de frente a donde los dos chicos aguardaban.

Acheron entonces tomó al iniciativa y logro hacer frente al corpulento hombre, en tanto que Styxx le cuidaba las espaldas viendo a los otros tres, con daga en mano.

A Acheron le costó someter a Ayax. Tuvo que usar todo lo aprendido por Efeso para podre ganar una ventaja y noquear al bruto que intentó violarlo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para sentir satisfacción debido a un puñal que se clavó en su hombro derecho.

"¡Acheron!".

"Estoy bien, Styxx"

Pero ambos sabían que aun estaba en desventaja. Poco a poco fueron rodeados y obligados a ponerse espala contra espalda para evitar puntos ciegos.

"Creo, Acheron, que es la primer a vez que te admiro de verdad"

"No es momento para decir esas cosas"

"No. No sé cuando pueda hacerlo de nuevo". Sostuvo la daga en alto sin perder de vista a sus atacantes. "Escuché los rumores en el castillo. Y siempre creí que los merecías. Pero ahora puedo decirte que eres admirable. Llegaste hasta aquí a pesar de ello". Movió el codo para pegar suavemente el de Acheron. "Nunca dejes que te defina tu pasado, hermano".

Con la garganta apretada y lágrimas atrapadas en el rabillo de ojo, Acheron musitó. "Gracias". Mas no tuvo tiempo para decirle otra cosa debido a otra daga lanzada en su dirección. "¡Cuidado!". Logró moverlos a ambos fuera de la linea de tiro pero infortunadamente, también los dejó expuestos al comienzo del ataque.

Styxx llegó a ese momento en que el cerebro genera conexiones nerviosas tan veloces, que todo lo que te rodea se ve en cámara lenta. De esta forma vio a los bandidos caminar con expresiones feroces a donde Acheron y él estaban. El brillo de las espadas y dagas. El ondular de las ropas. Todo en un completo silencio.

Los vellos de su su piel se irguieron por el escalofrio que sacudió su cuerpo expuesto y desnudo, al ver una saeta ir directo a la pierna de uno de los bandidos.

Y como si el mundo volviera a avanzar con normalidad, el sonido comenzó a ponerse al día con las acciones y el grito sorprendido del forajido herido resonó en los oídos de Styxx, después de haber caído con estrépito al ceder la pierna. Teniendo como resulta el cese del ataque.

Acheron tenía los ojos muy amplios buscando entender la escena."¿Que sucedé?".

"Alguien le dio un flechazo". Styxx. Responde mientras arrastraba al otro detrás de un árbol. Justo a tiempo para evitar una serie de flechas que comenzaron a llover sobre los maleantes.

"¿Quien está ayudándonos?". Acheron preguntaba mientras revisaba la herida de su hombro.

"No los veo. Deben estar lejos y ocultos". Aunque la pregunta era ¿desde donde lanzaban? Los árboles dificultaban la vista a diez metros de distancia y era imposible tener un espacio libre para dar en el tiro a más de veinte metros ¡Y en la oscuridad!.

Estaba analizando la situación para cuando se escuchó un fuerte aullido de lobo. Asustado miró la cara de Acheron, que se veía igual de asustado.

¿Qués estaba pasando?

Ryssa apenas había alcanzado a evitar que el par de tontos fuera atacado por los asaltantes, tras alcanzar la posición sobre el árbol para tener buena visual de tiro. Thom pensaba que un segundo más y tendrían que llevar a su compañeros empapados de sangre de vuelta a casa. Y a Evan no le iba a gustar.

Actuando como respaldo, Thom se acomodó en su propio árbol y comenzó a lanzar flechas sin descanso.

Fue bueno que forzara a Ryssa a traer sus armas al tiempo que llevaba las suyas propias. De otro modo, generar una ventaja hubiese sido más difícil.

El plan era llamar la atención y generar una cobertura a Teddy, que se disponía a atacar de frente a los bandidos, usando sus habilidades de metamorfomago.

Usualmente le gustaba hacer reír a todos en casa cambiando sus rasgos faciales en aspectos más animales, como la cola de ardilla, orejas de conejo o, su favorita, nariz de cerdo; en este caso iba a usarlo para crear estupor y miedo.

Ya se imaginaba la escena. Los adultos estarían tratando de ver descubrir el origen de las flechas cuando de la nada aparece un ser humanoide con una cara monstruosamente parecida a la de un lobo con hocico enorme.

El animal salido de las pesadillas comezaría a olfatear la ubicación de los asaltantes para atacarlos con sus garras retráctiles de veinte centímetros.

Thom miraba la situación y temió que Teddy se emocionara demasiado con su personificación de Wolverin y fuese descuidado.

"¡Ryssa! Voy a ayudar. ¡Atenta!"

"Sin cuidado, Thom". Si podías confiar en algo era en la aterradora puntería de Ryssa y su protección por Acheron.

Thom llegó a pasos de la improvisada arena de pelea buscando puntos abiertos en las defensas de los bandidos. Estaban seriamente heridos, pero recuperados del ataque sorpresa de Teddy por el re ingreso de un hombre gigante, anteriormente inconsciente; quien estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Teddy.

Thom hace chasquear la lengua antes de sacar sus propias dagas. Una en cada mano. "Teddy es demasiado ingenuo". Usando las obras de los árboles y la atención desviada comenzó a acuchillar por la espalda a cada bandido. Apuñalar el riñón de uno, degollando a otro y el último, que logró evitar la primera estocada de la daga negra lanzada a su cara, pasó a la otra vida por una flecha clavada en su ojo derecho, cortesía de Ryssa.

Thom le hizo un saludo con la mano a la chica como agradecimiento.

En tanto, Teddy estaba lleno de moretones y cortes, desde sus brazos y torso, hasta el hocico. Incluso tenía medio cortada una oreja de lobo.

El joven medio Licántropo tenía un oponente duro de pelar. Cada vez que intentaba usar sus garras el tipo los esquivaba, encontrando un espacio vulnerable y golpeando con su daga o puño.

Si seguía así, terminaría seriamente lesionado.

"¡Teddy! ¡Mueve el culo y termínalo!"

Thom estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Al menos el grito logró hacer que el oponente perdiera la atención por un microsegundo, quizás debido al orgullo o al miedo. Lo importante fue que dio suficiente timepo para que Teddy lograra mover sus garras cercenando el brazo con el puñal.

El hombre comenzó a gritar y gimotea mientras el miembro cortado sangraba sin contención. Con algún tipo de golpe de adrenalina,obvió el dolor y embistió a Teddy, enajenado. El metamorfomago no tuvo más opción que esquivar a un lado el monumental cuerpo, para asestar el golpe final: un corte limpio en el cuello. La cabeza del monigote calló a un par de metros, al tiempo que el sangre saltaba a presión desde las arterias.

Thom no pudo evitar silbar impresionado. "Eso fue increíble. Buen movimiento, Teddy". Se acercó a su hermano de leche para revisar las lesiones. "Tenemos que volver. Esto se puede infectar". Veía el horrible corte en la oreja de Teddy, que casi estaba completamente cortada de cuajo

Teddy volvió a cambiar mostrando en su cara el dolor que sentía. "¿No te sabes el hechizo de sanación?". Se estaba palpando el trozo de oreja colgante

"No la toques. Y no, no soy bueno en sanación".

"¿Están todos bien chicos?". Ryssa acababa de llegar

Acheron y Styxx salieron detrás del árbol que usaron como escudo. "¡Estamos bien! Aunque Acheron tiene un corte en el hombro".

"Nada grave. Pero duele"

Los tres ajenos al acercamiento de los gemelos, los vieron como si a cada uno le brotara una segunda cabeza. ¡Ambos caminaban juntos como si nunca hubiesen odiado las tripas del otro!.

"Tendrán que contarnos todo lo que ocurrió". Thom se quitó la capa de abrigo y se la tendió a Styxx, que la tomó sin decir nada.

"¡Hey! Aquí hay alguien que sigue vivo". Ryssa apunta uno de los cuerpos esparcidos. Estaba algo apartado y recostado en un tronco.

Acheron reconoció a Ixo. El hombre había logrado taponar la herida en el estómago, pero se veía que no lograría pasar la noche en esas condiciones. El rubio tomó una de las dagas del suelo y se acercó con ira al asqueroso que quiso violar a su hermano. Pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Al volver la cara vio que eta Styxx.

"Dejame a mi".

Acheron asintió y le dio la daga.

Styxx se agachó a la altura del hombre y le agarró del cabello al moribundo y lo miró a los ojos. "Esto no es solo por mi, sino por todo aquellos que heriste y humillaste. Todos aquellos que se odiaron y despreciaron por tu culpa. Y por todos los que pudieron vivir lo mismo en tus manos". Y lo degolló sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que la vida escapó de ese par de ojos. Soltó al cadáver y miró al resto del grupo. "Volvamos a casa"

Evan los vio a todos llegar, desde la entrada de la finca. Su corazón saltaba angustiado al ver las diferentes heridas visibles y apresurados vendajes manchados de sangre.

Todos sus semblantes estaban serios. Sus ojos velados por una experiencia de vida o muerte. Eso lo podía reconocer.

Esperó hasta que llegaran a la cerca limítrofe de la propiedad.

Fue Tommy quien avanzó unos pasos y habló.

"Papá. Hemos asesinado a alguien". Su semblante una máscara inexpresiva.

Evan se acercó con un semblante similar. "¿Cual fue el motivo?".

"Defensa, precaución y… venganza". Cerró los ojos, como esperando un golpe.

El cual nunca llegó. Por el contrario, fue rodeado por un fuerte abrazo de Evan. "Es bueno que estén de vuelta en casa".

Teddy se animó por esa reacción y se unió al abrazo. Evan tomó a los dos juntos entre sus brazos. Besó la frente de ambos ante el completo bochorno de ambos adolescentes. "Hablaremos de eso adentro".

Se enderezó para ver a los otros tres nerviosos niños. Abrió los brazos y le sonrió. "¿A caso no me van a dar una abrazo?".

Ryssa salió corriendo alegre, mientras que Styxx fue arrastrado por Acheron al abrazo grupal. Styxx no pudo contener las emociones que florecían en el pecho al sentirse cálido y protegido entre sus hermanos y tutor, y comenzó a sollozar.

La familia se dedicó varios días después a hacer viajes a la playa y al campo, todos juntos sin otras actividades más que la de bromear entre ellos. Efeso fue liberado de sus obligaciones como tutor constante por varias semanas que se transformaron en meses, donde los visitaba ocasionalmente, ocupado con los quehacer de su casa, criar a su primogénito, y los trabajos en el pueblo.

Death se dedicó a enseñar medidas más efectivas de combate, algunas aun no conocidas o inventadas. En tanto, Evan se dedicó a trabajar las artes mágicas con mayor ahínco, logrando que ambos gemelos desarrollaran poderes similares, como la 'vista' o poder de adivinación; una forma de 'Legislimen' natural, que llevó a enseñarles 'Oclumancia'; sanación e incluso algunos hechizos de protección que los hermanos podían invocar.

Lamentablemente Ryssa no tenía habilidades mágicas, por lo que Evan le enseñó la fabricación de brebajes con efectos parecidos a las pociones que una vez aprendió en Hogwarts. Algo que los muchachos no quisieron aprender, dejando que Ryssa brillara en eso.

Ese día era especial, por ser el cumpleaños del segundo hijo de Efeso. Cuatro primaveras.

Los veinteañeros buscaban qué regalar. Ryssa preparaba un ungüento para la piel y un jarabe para la tos. Teddy se afanaba arreglando una canasta con flores, verduras y frutas de la temporada. Styxx había mandado a hacer al pueblo un caballo de madera con maderas curvas en las patas, 'caballo balancín' lo llamó Evan cuando le dio la idea. Y Death compraba en el mercadillo ropas de cama nuevas.

El problema era que ni Thom, ni Acheron encontraba qué regalar. Ninguno era bueno con los niños y tamo conocían tanto al hijo de Efeso.

El rubio se revolvía los cabellos pensando en algo, frustrado. "¡Nada!. No se me ocurre nada ¡Thom!"

"No puedo creer que no encontremos qué regalar a un niño de cuatro años". Thom se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Desesperado,se le ocurre una idea. "Preguntemos a Evan"

"¿Tu papá?"

"Le dio ideas a los demás. ¡Vamos!". Se levantó de golpe se la silla, corriendo en dirección a la escaleras.

"¿No está en la azotea tomado sol?"

Era un raro momento en que Evan se quedaba en completa soledad buscando el calor del sol para regular su temperatura corporal. Algo poco usual a lo cual Death comparaba con el periodo de Ryssa. Algo que los muchachos no querían pensar.

Thom saltó por la trampilla que daba a la azotea ofuscado por el problema del obsequio que no se percató en el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Acheron.

El joven atlante sintió que su garganta se secaba por la exquisita visión enfrente de él.

Recostado en el suelo boca abajo, sobre una toalla de lino blanco, se encontraba Evan completamente desnudo y con su aspecto de criatura.

Las enormes alas con plumas rojas y doradas brillaban ante el sol de primavera. La cola serpentina caía ociosa por encima de una nalga, perfectamente redondeada al igual que su gemela; ambas, adornadas por traviesas escamas de colores verdes y negras en forma de espiral. Los muslos abrazados por más de esas escamas ordenadas en trozos brillantes y de apariencia suave. La piel levemente dorada vestía al ser adormilado, con una gracia. Todo para el deleite visual de Acheron.

"¡Papá! Necesitamos ayuda. ¡Aun no tenemos regalos para el hijo de Efeso!"

Evan apenas abrió sus ojos, mostrando una peuqeña ranura verde. "Tommy, debiste preguntar antes"

"Si, bueno, no lo hice". Petulante se cruzó de brazos. "Y Acheron está igual. ¿Puedes darnos ideas?"

"¿Mmm? Podría ser ¿ropa? ¿Cubos para apilar? ¿Un juguete de tela?

"¿Que le vas a dar tú?"

"Mmm… un talismán. Lo terminé el mes pasado"

"Algo con magia… ¿Puedo transfigurar algo entonces?

"¡Claro! Pero tiene que ser simple y no muy pequeño. No vaya a ahogarse con él"

"¡Gracias!". Thom entonces notó que Acheron no había dicho nada. Lo miro con la ceja levantada pero el atlante no dejaba de ver a su padre con ojos de cachorro. Uno muy lividinoso.

Moviendo la cabeza exasperado, Thom lo agarro de un brazo y se lo llevó de vuelta al interior de la casa. "¡Nos vamos! Y gracias de nuevo".

"Recuerden que hoy por la tarde es la fiesta. ¡No lleguen tarde!"

Devuelta en las sombras de la casa Thom comentó. "Ese enamoramiento que tienes con mi padre se está haciendo demasiado obvio, Acheron"

La cara del rubio encontró un nuevo color de rojo en ese mismo momento. "¡No sé de qué hablas!"

"No mientas. Se ve a leguas de distancia"

"¿Es tan evidente?"

"Mucho. Ryssa dice que es lindo. Teddy pregunta si eso te hará su papá cuando te decidas a declararte. Efeso piensa que necesitas conocer a más gente, que te aferras a Evan por que es tu 'salvador'. Death dice que 'solo el tiempo dirá' y en lo personal, lo encuentro hilarante". Thom estiró los brazos por sobre la cabeza, regalándole tiempo a Acheron para rearmarse tras la nueva información.

"¿Por qué lo encuentras gracioso?"

"Porque papá no es alguien que se de cuenta de los intereses románticos de otros. Afortunadamente Efeso solo estaba interesado en el sexo o hubiese tenido un corazón roto. Ahora, el resto de los amantes de Evan solo han sido encuentros de una sola noche. Por los de sus ciclos de celo. Merlín no permita que se acumule su lívido y termine matando a su próximo amante durante el celo.

Satisfacer a Evan en ese ciclos era realmente una labor titánica. Podía llegara a tener doce amantes completamente exhaustos en esos tres días, si tenía una vida sexual activa el resto del tiempo. Afortunadamente se repetían tres veces al año.

Acheron tuvo que poner su cara en la fuente de agua debido al calor que atormentaba su cabeza y cuello. Más de una vez encontró a Evan en medio de la pasión con su compañero de turno.

Thom le golpeó el hombro a un jadeante Acheron. "¿Por qué no se lo dices y terminas con este tormento?"

"¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? Es fuerte, hermoso, mágico, amable, rico…". Se vio en el reflejo del agua. "Tengo veintidos años y no tengo nada a mi nombre. No le puedo dar una casa, fama ni riquezas. Solo sexo".

"A papá no le importan las cosas materiales, lo sabes".

"¿No te molesta que quiera cortejarlo?"

"Es raro. Pero te prefiero a ti que a un completo desconocido que querrá hacer un hogar nuevo con él, obligándolo a abandonarnos".

Acheron se percató de una expresión que no conocía en la cara de Thom. "¿No crees que eres muy posesivo?"

"Es mi padre"

"Lo tratas como algo más". Thom no comentó nada más ocupado con los materiales para producir su presente. "¿Sabes? Recordé que nunca hablas de tu madre. Teddy cuenta sobre sus padres cada vez que hace algo mágico". Se sirve un baso de aguanta, esperando alguna respuesta.

Thom se detiene un poco en sus preparativos antes de voltear el rostro hacia Acheron. "Tal vez te a cuente cuando seas mi padrastro".

Y la conversación se terminó debido a un joven atlante que casi muere ahogado en la cocina familiar.

Efeso estaba emocionado por la celebración de su hijo. Por fin su vida estaba completa. Tenía todo lo que una vez quiso.

Estaba llevando los inciensos, carne y fruta al altar del dios de la familia. Al llegar vio la espalda de su esposa.

"Aleha. Creí que ibas a ver las cosas de la fiesta en la terraza"

"Efeso. Esto se termina aquí"

El anterior guerrero la ve confundido. "¿De qué hablas?". Dejó las cosas en una mesa auxiliar y se acercó a Aleha. "No entiendo qué sucede". Tomó los hombros de la mujer delgada.

"Efeso. Hoy se termina todo".

Uno de los platos cayó con estruendo detrás de Efeso poniéndolo en guardia de forma instintiva. A tiempo para evitar un estoque de espada. Empujó a Aleha hacia atrás, cuidando que no fuese herida. "¿Quien eres? ¡¿Qué quieres?!".

"Es de esperar de ti no recordar quien soy". El hombre miró de frente a Efeso. "Soy Tario. Luché contigo en el campo de batalla. Fui herido por un enemigo y me abandonaste. ¡ME ATRAPARON!¡Pasé tres años como esclavo por tu culpa! Es hora de que pagues". Levantó la espada y atacó con furia.

Efeso volvió a esquivarlo. "¡Aleha! Corre ¡Busca a alguien! ¡HUYE!... Uhg". Sintió algo frío denla espalda antes de que el dolor lo atravesara. Al girar la vio con una daga de sacrificio de oro manchada de sangre. "¿Aleha?".

"Te lo dije Efeso. Esto se termina hoy. Toda esta farsa. La casa, los niños, tu y yo. Tú querias a mi hermana y mi padre no obligó a casarte conmigo cuando se enteró que irias a vivir al campo".

"¿Por eso me traicionas?"

"¡YO QUERÍA TENER UNA VIDA LUJOSA! Escuchar los chismes de la ciudad. Ordenar a muchos sirvientes. ¡Pero decidiste seguir a ese Sanador! ¿Cuidar a sus pupilos? ¡MENTIRAS! Era tu amante ¡Dejaste la Didimos,para seguir jodiéndole! ¿Sabes que es una puta común? ¡Se acuesta con todos en el pueblo! No hay joven que no haya probado. ¡TE A ABANDONADO! ¡Y YO QUIERO MI LIBERTAD!".

Efeso comenzó a dar tumbos tratando de alejarse de esa mujer, que creyó su compañera. "Hice todo para que funcionara"

"No lo realmente necesario".

"Hora de irte, Efeso". Tario atravesó el vientre de Efeso con su espada.

Ambos asesinos miraron al guerrero caer al suelo.

"¡EFESO!". En el pasillo apareció Ryssa. "¡DEATH, EVAN, VENGAN!"

El hombre desconocido se abalanzó sobre ella sin escuchar el grito de advertencia de Aleha. Ryssa realizó una finta y lo desarmó con una patada alta.

Su hermano, Styxx, y Thom estaban llegando por el pasillo, armados. Tario vio que su ventana de oportunidad de escape se estaba cerrando y salió huyendo.

Ryssa indicaba con los brazos que persiguieran al hombre. "¡Corran! ¡Se escapa el asesino!". Tras verlos correr como caballos desbocados centró su iracunda mirada en la mujer escondida a un lado del altar.

"¡Tú! ¡¿Que hiciste?!". Con prontitud redujo el tembloroso cuerpo, y se lo llevó fuera de la sala. Si por ella fuera Aleha sería juzgada por traición y adulterio. Era el sexto sentido de Ryssa el que indicaba que el hombre era algo más que su socio en el crimen.

Evan llegó acompañado por Teddy, Acheron y Death. "¡Efeso!". Se arrojó a un costado del caído. "Todo va a estar bien". La sangre no paraba de brotar. El suelo estaba completamente manchado. "Quedate conmigo, Efeso". Acunó su cabeza en su regazo.

Evan sentía que se le acababa el aire. El pecho estaba apretado. No creía que perdería a alguien que amaba tan pronto. Las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus verdes ojos.

"Evan...". Efeso apenas se escuchaba sobre el ruido ambiente de la tarde. "Hermoso… siempre". Levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Evan.

"¡QUEDATE CONMIGO, EFESO!". Levantó su trozo para poder sostenerlo mejor.

Death vio el desorden frente a ella con lástima. "Theodorus, Acheron, busque a los pequeños. Esta casa no es segura".

Teddy tomó del brazo al rubio y lo arrastró fuera.

Death se acercó en silencio. "Maestro, está más allá de toda ayuda". El llanto incrementó.

Evan comenzó a mecerse abrazando el frio cuerpo de Efeso.

Pasaron vario minutos antes de que recuperara la voz. "Death, porfavor, encárgate de su alma"

Death abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¿No quiere que pase a dodne las almas humanas van en este mundo?"

"A donde. ¿A flotar por el Acheronte y pagar a un ser que no le sirve el dinero para poder viajar? Flotar en medio de otras almas en medio de gemidos y tomentos, esperando poder llegar a los Campos Eliseos. ¿Al inframundo que, es custodiado por Hades, a quien no le importan las almas humanas?". Movió la cabeza con ira. "Quiero que vaya a un lugar donde las almas sean tratadas con amor e interés, desde el principio".

"Puedo hacerlo, Evan".

El funeral de Efeso fue muy triste porque también tuvieron que incinerar a sus dos hijos con él. Aleha, en su completa locura, había asesinado a ambos pequeños en la cama matrimonial. ¿Cómo esperaba ella regresar a Didimos si se corría la voz de cómo murieron sus hijos y esposo? No tenían idea.

Evan no hablaba desde el incidente. Tampoco se preocupaba por nada. Era Death quien se encargaba de que comiera y se aseara. Era una imagen lamentable. Esa noche fue la única en que se vistió de forma presentable.

Los únicos presentes en la pira funeraria, hubicado en el acantilado frente al mar, eran ellos. Nadie más. Aleha se había deshecho de los sirvientes, despidiéndolos ese día fatal.

Thom miró al rededor los ojos rojos de todos sus hermanos buscando quien quisiera hablar. Al no encontrarlos se acercó al cuerpo. "Efeso, estamos aquí porque fuiste un amigo, un hermano, un tío, para nosotros. Nos guiaste por el sendero de lo desconocido que es la vida, con una brillante antorcha. Hoy, estamos aquí para devolverte el favor, iluminando las tinieblas de tu nuevo camino. Preparamos los ritos religiosos que te abrirán las puertas a otras tierras y las ofrendas para que llegues a tu destino con seguridad. Aquí te extrañaremos cada día hasta la eternidad". Volvió a su lugar original, abriendo el espacio para que otro se acercara.

Teddy fue el siguiente. "Efeso. Una vez me preguntaste qué se sentía ser un lobo y te dije que era la libertad. Correr a donde nadie más puede, oler lo que no se permite, escuchar el otro lado del mundo con el susurrar del viento. Hoy, sé que es lo que haces ahora. Ves más lejos, escuchas lo desconocido. Pruebas la libertad. Espero un día venos otra vez, corriendo bajo la luna llena, aquí o en el otro mundo".

Ryssa quiso continuar. "En el palacio era la niña que nadie tomaba en cuenta. Era un adorno más. Contigo vi que puedo ser valiente. Que puedo llegar lejos con tan solo mi arco y flechas. Hoy quiero cuidar tu viaje con las mismas saetas que diste. Hoy seré quien te de valor para continuar". Acomodó su arco al hombro antes de moverse a un lado de la linterna de aceite, aguardando.

Styxx se adelantó a su hermano en el adios. "Cuando llegué me sentía débil, un despojo. No quería estar aquí. Odiaba a todos a mi alrededor pero sobre todo a mi mismo. Tú, viste más allá de eso. Me diste la oportunidad de aprender. Me enseñaste a cazar y pescar, a hacer una red o tejer un paraguas. Me diste armas para valerme por mi mismo. Me dijiste que podía cambiar para mejor. Y no pienso fallarte. Un día volveré a Didimos y crearé cambios. Lo que te ocurrió fue producto de un sistema negligente. De aquellos que ostentaban el poder irresponsablemente, sin medir las consecuencias para los comunes. Yo quiero evitar eso. Por ti Efeso y por todos los que no pueden alzar la voz".

Acheron. "Efeso, me mostraste lo que nadie me enseñó. Que el mundo es más que dolor y sumisión. Que la reciprocidad está en cada acto, y la preocupación por el bienestar debe darse a todos. Me hiciste enterderme a un nivel que no había podido y por ello, te doy las gracias".

Evan fue el último. "Efeso. Te has ido. Hoy el mundo es más gris porque no estas. No es justo, pero la vida nunca lo es. Enfrentaste a la muerte en el campo de batalla donde otros no, en los cruces de camino donde Hécate tienta al destino. Volviste a casa para encontrarnos, y decidiste educar a un grupo de niños revoltosos, para hacer realidad tus sueños. Me acompañaste en mi soledad y cuidaste de los mios. Nos acompañaste fuera de los muros postergando tus sueños, pensando en nuestras necesidades. Me duele tu partida. Me duele la muerte de tus hijos. La vida no es justa; espero que la muerte lo sea más". Se acercó a los labios congelados depositando un beso suave en ellos. "Hoy iluminaré tu viaje. Hoy Caronte estará celoso porque yo te llevaré al otro lado. Adios mi amigo y amante". Tomó la antorcha que Thom le ofreció y quemó la paja seca debajo del cuerpo.

La yesca encendió y con ella el resto del altar de madera, envolviendo el cuerpo del guerreo, ataviado con sus mejores galas.

Ryssa acomodó un par de flechas antes de encenderlas y lanzarlas a la negrura de la noche. Al menos unas diez repeticiones. Con cada lanzamiento, Evan creaba veinte aves de fuego para acompañar las saetas.

Al terminar el carjac, Ryssa se reunió con los demás en torno a la pira funeraria para escuchar y compartir las historias de los momentos junto a Efeso.

Esa fue una noche muy larga y triste.

Aunque no fue el único día triste de esa primavera.

Los tres hermanos decidieron irse a finales de la estación rumbo a Dydimos. Styxx quería retomar su trono y Ryssa con Acheron lo acompañaban para enfrentar los entuertos de la corte.

Era una mañana cálida cuando se hicieron las despedidas.

Styxx se adelantó a donde estaba Evan. "Gracias por todo. Si usted no sé qué habría sido de mi". Le dio una reverencia profunda. "No hay palabras para agradecerle...". Se interrumpió al sentir a Evan ponerle las manos en los hombros y levantarlo. La diferencia de altura era considerable. Evan tan solo le llegaba al pecho.

Una vez que se irguió el joven príncipe, el ojiverde se lanzó al cuello en un apretado abrazo.

"Eres familia, Styxx. No le debes nada a la familia"

A pesar de quedar tácito que la familia consanguinea de los tres jóvenes adultos nunca habría hecho todo lo que Evan hizo por ellos.

Styxx tras desprenderse de Evan encaró a Thom con una sonrisa astuta. "Espero algún día volver a cruzar ingenios contigo". Ofreció su brazo para estrechar.

Thom le devolvió el gesto y tomó el antebrazo ofrecido. "Sabes que no me contendré en ese momento"

Styxx lo soltó para despedirse de Teddy. "Extrañaré correr contigo en luna llena". Teddy lo abrazo de forma fraternal.

"Fuiste un dolor en el culo, Styxx. Pero mejoraste. Espero que te vaya bien en Dydimos".

El atlante le sonrió antes de ser agarrado por Death. Ella lo sostuvo en una llave incómoda dejando su cabeza a la altura de sus pecho, vulnerable a un ataque de coscorrones. "Eso para que no me olvides, pequeña sabandija".

Tras un breve forcejeo Styxx se libero completamente humillado. "¿Cómo es que logras hacer eso a pesar de que soy más alto?".

Death se cruzó de brazos y soltó una risotada poco femenina. "Eso, mi amigo, es para mi saber y para ti averiguar. ¡Nadie se escapa de Death!". Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

En tanto, el mayor del grupo abrazó a los otros dos hermanos con el mimo entusiasmo. Resignado a que era le día en que abrían sus propias alas e iban a hacer sus vidas.

Ryssa se quedó hablando con Evan mientras que Acheron se despedía de sus amigos y hermanos de los últimos diez años.

Thom le estrechó el antebrazo. "Es hora, Acheron. Ten valor".

"No, Thom. Dejémoslo así".

Teddy se acerca a golpear su hombro. "Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás".

Death se acercó al grupo y captando el estado de ánimo dijo. "Si amas a alguien, díselo. Aunque te asuste causar problemas o arruine tu vida. Dilo en voz alta y sigue adelante". (9)

Acheron asintió y vio de reojo el momento exacto que Ryssa dejó a Evan. Se acercó titubeante. El palpitar de su desbocado corazón zumbando en los oídos. La garganta seca.

Pero, una vez frente a Evan, todo eso se calmó. O mejor dicho, bajó su intensidad. Reemplazado por una calidez en el pecho. Una emoción que llenaba su corazón con solo mirar bajo ojiverde.

"Evan. Fuiste una luz en mi oscuridad. Me salvaste y abrigate. Después me enseñaste y me trajiste a mi familia".

"Acheron...". Pero el rubio más alto no quería ser interrumpido por miedo a perder el coraje. Por lo que le puso un dedo en los labios.

"Me mostraste que el mundo puede tener algo más que dolor y miedo. Y poco a poco mis sentimientos cambiaron. Por años. Cuando te veo, siento alegría en mi corazón abrazada por un calor dulce. Mi día no está completo si no puedo ver tu sonrisa. Evan, yo..."

La garganta se le cerró. ¡No podía decírselo!. Esos intensos ojos verdes le quitaron todo pensamiento. ¿Qué hacer?.

Fue cuando notó lo cerca que estaban esos labios rosados. Y no pudo contenerse. Con delicadeza tocó la mejilla suave y con su pulgar palpó el labio inferior. Evan no se movió ni dio indicación de estar molesto por la acción. Acheron entonces bajó lentamente su cabeza hasta hacer contacto con aquellos labios.

A falta de palabras, depositó todos sus sentimientos en el beso. Su admiración, amistad, celos, lealtad, miedo, lujuria, anhelo.

La falta de aire le obligó a separarse a pesar de sentirse emocionalmente agotado. Y obtuvo la visión más espectacular que ni sus sueños húmedos más fantásticos podrían rivalizar.

El rostro de Evan estaba arrebolado, los ojos acristalados y las pupilas dilatadas. Sus labios rojos e hinchados sensualmente mojados. Pequeños jadeas salían de entre los carnosos pliegues recientemente besados.

Sus hermanos tenían razón. Valía tener el coraje para obtener esa vista. Una imagen que lo seguiría por el resto de su vida.

Pero también era cierto que no tenía nada que ofrecer. Y por eso no se quedaría en la hacienda.

Algún día volvería y esperaba que Evan lo recibiera. Algún día.

Y como si de una despedida normal fuera le dijo. "Te amo. Evan". Y se retiró con cuidado. Tomó su bolso y emprendió camino. Styxx y Ryssa lo siguieron en silencio.

No esperó una respuesta. No creía que Evan tuviera una positiva a sus sentimientos. Después de todo, siempre lo vio como un niño, el pupilo que sacó de los burdeles y crió en el campo.

Quizáss, con el tiempo y la distancia, esos pensamientos cambiaran. No se pierde nada con ser optimista

Evan no podía moverse. Casi no podía respirar.

Acheron lo besó. ¡Lo besó! ¿Y que más le dijo? Amor. ¡Que lo amaba!.

Sentía sus labios hinchados hormiguear. Su bajo vientre se retorcía de necesidad. ¡Eso no era correcto! Acheron era su responsabilidad, su pupilo ¡No debía pensar en él de esa manera!

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando se cernió sobre su pequeña figura y le tomó el rostro no pudo moverse. Se acercó a sus labios como esperando una reacción de él mismo, pero no podía apararse. Su cuerpo buscaba algo que su mente se negaba a pensar.

Y entonces fue besado.

¡Oh! ¡Que beso!. Fue más que juntar los labios. Era como si la electricidad recorriera su cuerpo empezando por ese contacto. Sentir el cuerpo electrificado al comienzo y entumecido después.

¡Y el beso ni siquiera fue profundo! No hubo lenguas ni dientes, ni salvaje deseo. Fue tierno, posesivo, apremiante.

Evan apenas pudo evitar saltar las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos. Los sentimientos de Acheron patentes en sus labios.

Y si quedara alguna duda de esto al separarse el rostro de Acheron lo confirmó.

Evan no podía reaccionar, tomado completamente por sorpresa. El piso fue movido de debajo de los pies y no encontraba donde apoyarse. Y Acheron lo remató con su confesión antes de irse.

¡De irse! Se fue y no le dejó decirle nada. Lo dejó solo ahí necesitando el toque de Acheron, beber de sus labios esos se sentimientos. Queriendo comprender los propios, revueltos y sin orden.

Tommy y Teddy se quedaron con él hasta que Death les indicó que se marcharan.

La fiel sirviente se acercó a su maestro. "Creo que estas asustando a los chicos"

"Death ¿Lo sabías?"

La muerte en forma femenina rio en voz baja. "Eso es algo que todo sabían, menos tú. Hasta Efeso te lo sugirió, más de una vez. Pero nunca te diste cuenta".

Evan se tomo la cabeza angustiado. "¿Por qué? ¿Porqué se enamamoró de mi?"

"Quizás porque eres hermoso, sencillo, amable, amoroso, rpotector, leal..."

"¡NO! No así. ¡Por qué yo!".

Death lo miro con seriedad. "Qué quieres saber en realidad. ¿Por qué se fijó en ti? O ¿Por qué te sientes así?".

Evan no respondió. Estaba confundido. Se abrazó a si mismo. "¿Y si no era amor?"

"Él ya se fue. Y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo veas de nuevo. No lo pienses demasiado".

Aceptando el consejo, Evan compartimentó la información para tratarla más adelante. "¿Crees que estarán bien?"

"¿Quien sabe?". Evan la mira enfadado por esa respuesta, a lo que Deat decide explicar. "Los chicos están equipados para enfrentarse a la sociedad humana, pero en este mundo hay demasiados agentes que pueden cambiar el paso de la vida de los mortales. Y no hay nada que que pueda evitar el destino impuesto por los dioses de ese mundo".

Evan cambia su mirada del horizonte donde los chicos desaparecieron, a la de su cómplice, para sonreír petulante. "Soy Harry Potter, Maestro de la Muerte. Nunca sigo las reglas"

Death se ríe satisfecha. Nunca pudo pedir un mejor maestro.

Fin

* * *

(8) Practica realizada en la antigua Grecia. Se consideraba como parte de la educación de los jóvenes (pudientes) y unía a los hombres.

(9) "Si amas a alguien, díselo. Aunque te asuste causar problemas o pueda arruinar tu vida. Dilo en voz alta y sigue adelante". Marc Sloan, Anatomía de Grey.

* * *

**N/A:** El final llegó. Lo sé lo sé.. Caicai vilu13, y el resto donde está? falta la destrucción de Atlantis, el resto de lo Dark Hunter, el problema con Artemisa, los apolitas, Apolo, la destrucción del mundo, etc. Sin mencionar lo que hay entre Harry y Acheron! No van a estar juntos? Styxx se convierte en un mejor rey? Ryssa sobrevive al asesinato?

Bueno... Se supone que eran tres partes y esta es solo la primera. EL problema e sla segunda parte donde s e cuentan los siguientes... 5.000 años? y Acheron no es parte de eso en el argumento... por lo que no me motiva a escribir nada... U.u asi que... creo que me voy a saltar esos miles de años XD quizás como flash back rápidos en vez de algo más desarrollado.

No sé. Creo que dependen de los comentarios que esto saque. Si no, continuaré con la tercera parte omitiendo mucho de la segunda. En fin. ¡Saludos!


End file.
